Rin's Mother Sesshoumaru's Mate
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: Rin's 16 and needs a mother. Sesshoumaru needs a mate to bare him a heir but he finds her in the most unlikely places, a fight. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: Where It All Starts

**_Summery:_**_ Naraku, the evil hanyou that was thought to be dead 10 years ago apparently survived the miko's attack. But would he cause a problem now? Well that was obvious he was up to no good again with his old schemes and such! But now there was a twist in his plots. It would seem he had taken the form of a lord in his return and married to a woman who ran from his clutches. You can guess that would make him a very unhappy hanyou. Now that woman was in Sesshoumaru's hands and it would seem the demon lord was falling for HIS woman. Oh but he had plans, he was going to get her back and it would be done at the Youkai Ball..._

Written through the cooperation efforts of Rin Sessys Girl and sesshoumarulover713.

Disclaimer thingy

sessylover-chan: Neither do we own, nor do we WANT to own...

Rin Sessys Girl: Speak for yourself you dumb muse... Sorry everyone, that's my muse. And for all of you idiots (just kidding your all cool. ) who don't know what a muse is it is a guiding spirit of sorts. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha and co, no matter how much I wish, and neither does my muse. Okay everyone, this is my first, please PLEASE be nice...

sessylover-chan: O.O;; I am dumb? Why did no one TELL me about this? And how come I have to be the muse? pouts

Rin Sessys Girl: My muse is moronic... You've got to be the muse because the fic is going up on my name. Ignore her please.

Summary: This is a fic about Sesshoumaru and his mate Sessinai, who is of course an original char (so please do not take) and how things go for them from beginning to end (sorta). Please enjoy and feel free to review.

'thoughts' "talking" _scene change_

'I found her only because I was looking for a mother for Rin. When I saw her being attacked by a bear youkai, she was losing to it, and quite badly I might add. The bear youkai slashed her, bit her, and stomped her quite literally into the ground. She nearly died from the strain, so for some reason I decided to step in. I killed the bear youkai easily, then I helped her back to health, bringing her into the agreement that if she lived, she would come live with me, being my mate, and be a mother role model for Rin. I knew that when she answered yes, she was delusional from the pain and suffrage, but I knew from what I saw of her fight that she was obstinate, and too prideful to back out of a bargain no matter how much she disliked the fact that she had not been aware of what she was saying. I know not if she would have come with me anyway had she been in her right mind, and I may never know if she would have come with me had she been in her right mind, but I held her to the agreement for Rin's sake.

Rin, now approximately age sixteen in human years, both wanted and needed a mother. Also, I needed a mate to produce an heir to the western lands. So here I am... walking back to my castle with the girl in tow. At least she is a youkai like myself, so I am not disgracing my family by choosing a human like my father. Shortly, I knew, we would meet up with Jaken –my toady youkai retainer, Ah-Uhn –my two-headed dragon, and Rin. Soon as we met up with them, it would only be a two-day walk to the castle. But I can feel her eyes on my back now. She's glaring at me. I can feel her eyes trying to burn a hole into the back of my head, but I would not relent. So she had to follow me at least half agreeably.

When we reached where I'd left Jaken, Ah- Uhn, and Rin a week ago, I was met with a big hug from Rin, which I pretended not to notice as I introduced Rin to Sessinai, the youkai woman I'd brought back with me. From the corner of my eye I could see Jaken glowering at Sessinai, but I ignored it. Rin, thankfully, took an immediate liking to Sessinai, and though I could see that Sessinai was surprised that I had a human for a daughter, she seemed to do her best to keep it all behind a mask of impassiveness. I'm not sure, but maybe she thought she had to act bold around me, to assure herself of making the right decision and following me rather than letting me kill her.

The next thing that happened was a surprise to me. It seemed that Sessinai was able to easily converse with humans, for all her act of being aloof like myself. But I suppose this mattered not, nor did the fact that she was indeed quite beautiful, so I told everyone to get ready to go, we were leaving.'

Rin Sessys Girl: Ok I know this is kinda short but this is the Prologue to the story ok? So go easy on me please? I promise the other chapters will be much longer. Oh and Please PLEASE review. Later on in the chapters I'll give you a description of Sessinai so you all don't come asking about her ok?

**EDIT: **Ok I've had a complaint about this so I tried my best to separate it in what seemed like appropriate places to do so, so it wasn't one big giant paragraph. And if that said person is still not happy with it now, please tell me where else they would like it separated right away please... Ciao


	2. 1 A Single Threat

Disclaimer thingy

Rin Sessys Girl: T.T I don't own InuYasha and co. though...I wish I owned Sesshoumaru... XD ;would be the happiest person on the world then..;

Sesshoumaru: Hmm...I could own you if I wanted...;evil smirk;

Sessylover-chan: O.O

Rin Sessys Girl: Er... O.O um...ON TO THE STORY! O.O;

Summary: This is a fic about Sesshoumaru and his mate Sessinai, who is of course an original char (so please do not take) and how things go for them from beginning to end (sorta). Please enjoy and feel free to review.

'thoughts' "talking" scene change

Rin walked quietly beside Sessinai uncomfortably. She looked up at her face in question to find her Okaa-san looking back at her.

"What is it Rin? Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Came the soft silky, yet comforting, voice of Sessinai.

"Hai Okaa-san." Rin said nervously shifting on her feet and her face cast down. "Okaa-san...where do you live?" She paused. "No let me rephrase that where 'did' you come from?" She looked back up at the beautiful woman. At the same point she observed her to-be-mother. She was beautiful her hair of silver and gold and her eyes almost like diamonds or possibly the stars that stared down on us during the cold nights. Her form was acceptable, not to thin or curvy, but then again she was still a growing youkai for she was young still and that might change in time.

The collar of her clothing was adorn in furry feather texture and appeared to be of a rich form of cloth maybe satin or silk? (Think collar of Squalls jacket, Bingo you got it! - RSG -) But despite her clothing wear she seemed to be a descent demon, after all they had a great start off from the beginning and got well fine right? Now the question just bubbled in the young girls head in where her mother-to-be had lived before being attacked in the forest.

I paused and wondered if I should tell her? Would it be wise to? I looked over at Sesshoumaru, the Western Lord, for that is was I was told he was, he looked like him anyway, even acted like the rumors said he did and his back was facing me. Maybe it would be ok...he didn't seem to be paying attention at all... to us for he just keep going forward never once glancing back or appearing to be listening. I allowed my eyes to look back down at the young girl named Rin and sighed inwardly.

The girl herself was a very attractive one. Young yes, but nonetheless attractive for some one her age. Though I wondered why. Why was a human traveling with this... youkai, this...Lord of the west, and why did he need me as his mate! I'm not a princess! I'm a common person or at least in a way I was a common person. Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell her where I come from, much anyway... "I come from the Southern Lands Rin."

Sesshoumaru had frowned then. 'And how is it I do not know of her? She seems of noble blood. Why don't I know her!' He was agitated that he had not seen her and decided to listen in more on the woman-child's conversation with his adoptive child.

"The Southern Lands?" Rin asked curiously. "Where from the Southern Lands Okaa-san?"

She tensed. 'Should I?' She sighed agitatedly. 'Oh hell why not...' "I lived within the Southern Lords castle Rin..."

'Hmm...perhaps she is of important status to the Southern Lords? No. She would threaten war if she were. Perhaps she is a servant?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Southern Lords castle? Are you his daughter?" Rin asked excitedly.

Sessinai blushed. "No Rin, my father was a battle tactics and strategy general, my father died though." 'Though...I do miss the friendly face of the Lord...'

Rin frowned a look of sympathy on her face. "How did he die Okaa- san?"

"Were you at all related to Koroshiya (do not take character! Or I'll find you...and it won't be pretty...) of the Southern Lands?" Sesshoumaru asked non-curiously.

Sessina blushed because she had not realized he was listening, not until he spoke up that is. "Yes he," She paused, "he was my father..."

"Your father was Koroshiya? Strategy and tactics general for, the Southern Lands? Why are you not in the Southern Lands?" Sesshoumaru didn't know where the curiosity came from, but he asked anyway.

"Because I choose not to be..." Sessinai said in a calm voice. 'I shouldn't tell him the complete truth, but I'm not technically lying either...'

"Would your brother then be Ishii?" (again don't take character)

"Hai..."

"Should you not be there in the Southern Lands then? If you are not there, acting as a Noble would, you could taint Ishii-san's already tainted reputation."

She bristled. "How dare you insult my family in front of me! My brother is a great kind man! I don't know what tainted reputation you are talking about!"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to change his voice from its bored monotone. "How many hanyou's has your brother fathered out of mating? I know of at least two, and in fact, does he not have a mate?"

"Yes..." She clenched her hands into fists her claws digging into her palm forming blood to spill. "Oh if I see him again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" She then lowered her head out of anger.

"Ah, so you did not know?" Sesshoumaru turned his head to face Sessinai a little more completely. "Tell me, how is Keiko doing? Is she in good health? I would assume she wouldn't know of your brothers disgrace if she were."

"She was in good health when I saw her last..." Her blood began to drip off of her fingertips unconsciously.

"Quit causing your body harm, woman. There is no reason to. I believe you can do what you wish with this new knowledge at the next nobles' youkai ball, one mouth from now."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "A youkai ball?" She sighed. "I haven't been to one of those in a long time..."

"Yes, and unfortunately, I have to go to everyone of them. SO you WILL go with me, like it or not."

"Who said I wouldn't like it?" She teased.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but his back was to Sessinai so she couldn't see it. "Oh? Will you now? That insolent tongue of yours could get you killed you know..." He let the sentence drag, the threat hung in the air between them.

Rin Sessys Girl: well ''' that's it for now... hahahaha evil cliff hanger pay back for all you cliff hangers XP. If..that made any sense... . well anyway thanks for reading! XD And please Review REVIEW! XD

Sesshoumaru: If you don't... I'll slit all your throats while your sleeping! ;grins evilly;

Rin Sessys Girl: O.O;; er..Sesshoumaru we don't need to threaten them

Sessylover-chan: XD Well that's Sesshoumaru for you! XD

Rin Sessys Girl: Well why are you still here? REVIEW REVIEW! XD


	3. 2 Conflicted Emotions

Disclaimer thingy:

Rin Sessys Girl: I don't own InuYasha and co. though...I wish I was owned! XD

InuYasha: You are owned! T.T ;pouts holding paper work that says she's owned by...Sesshoumaru!;

Sesshoumaru: ;grins; Well you know me...I have to take away everything InuYasha shows an interest in...

InuYasha: I hate you! T.T

Rin Sessys Girl: O.O;

Sessylover-chan Aww that's ok InuYasha you can own me! ;throws herself at InuYasha;

Rin Sessys Girl: Er...well.. On to chapter two! .

Summary: This is a fic about Sesshoumaru and his mate Sessinai, who is of course an original char (so please do not take) and how things go for them from beginning to end (sorta). Please enjoy and feel free to review.

'thoughts' "talking"

Last time in Rin's Mother Sesshoumaru's Mate: (is just going to put what you read last for this ok! XP ( ;Sounds like a announcer dude or something...kinda amusing..; )

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but his back was to Sessinai so she couldn't see it. "Oh? Will you now? That insolent tongue of yours could get you killed you know." He let the sentence drag, the threat hung in the air between them.

Her eye twitched in annoyance. "And why would you care if I was killed in the first place, Sesshoumaru-sama..." She said in a calm voice.

"I don't. Rin might though, and I do not want to expose her to such." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly so that Rin could not hear, but loud enough for Sessinai to hear.

She crossed her arms a bored look on her face but did not respond.

Stopping for the night, Sesshoumaru sat on a boulder while listening to the on going argument between Jaken and Rin. Still, Sessinai seemed to refuse to even look at Sesshoumaru, but he found the silence coming from her to be nice. Were it not for his excellent hearing and sense of smell, he wouldn't have known she were there. Sesshoumaru wondered how long that angry silence would last before she snapped at him for his insulting words towards her brother, and his other offenses. He hoped it would be after Rin fell asleep, so that if it got rough or violent, she would not see.

Rin yawned tiredly before sitting down on the ground near the boulder Sesshoumaru sat on.

"Rin, here." Sesshoumaru said, dropping his pelt by the girl. "You can bathe in the morning."

"All right Otokooya-sama..." She fell over with a 'thud,' before wrapping the pelt around herself to keep warm. "Good Night Okaa-san, Otokooya- sama..."

Moments later Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but stood, careful not to disturb the sleeping Rin, and started walking away from the small group. "Jaken, I shall return shortly. Don't let Rin out of your sight."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Should your humble retainer Jaken lead the child and woman to the castle or wait?" Jaken called after.

"You may lead Rin at dawn. I will meet up again tomorrow night." Was all Jaken received for a reply, but Sesshoumaru did talk to Sessinai. "Woman, come with me. There is much to be discuss and much you will have to know."

Sessinai didn't respond, but quietly followed after with a court nod in his direction.

Sesshoumaru led Sessinai away for miles before speaking a single word. Around dawn he finally stopped at another boulder and turned to Sessinai, watching her momentarily, his stare bearing into her, piercingly. "I do not want anymore surprises. You will tell me exactly who you are. Or I WILL be forced to kill you." His face betrayed none of his many hidden emotions as he spoke, monotonously.

"I am Sessinai a noble under the care of the Southern Lord and daughter of Koroshiya (original character do not take!) and sister of Ishii."(again original character do not take!) She spat out his name in disgust. "What more do you want to know Sesshoumaru-sama?" She said dully.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Sessinai, smiling coldly. He tipped her chin up so she was directly facing him, looked at her for a moment, then whispered, "Everything. This Sesshoumaru HATES surprises."

She blushed and shuddered from the closeness of his body. 'God could he be any closer! O.O;' She thought. 'Any closer he'd be talking against my lips!' She looked into his eyes shyly, her lips slightly parted from her shyness or maybe from wonder. "I-I-I..." She stuttered her blush becoming darker. Her mind screamed at her to get away to close, while her body said different... 'Oh God he's breathing on me too! How does he keep his breath minty clean like that?' (lmao I'm sorry couldn't resist. XP -Rin Sessys Girl-) "I'm...I'm cursed!" She blurted out quickly, shyly, her silky lips unconsciously brushing softly against his, when speaking, feathery like.

Sesshoumaru walked around Sessinai, frowning to cover the fact that a small blush had crept to his cheeks at the contact between himself and Sessinai. With his back to her, Sesshoumaru fought to keep his heart from pounding and the blush from spreading further and succeeded, thankfully. Sessinai wouldn't know that the briefest touch from her, however accidental, had made his blood rush. 'I'm...infatuated with...HER? That could be the only reason for my heart and blood to react as they are. How the hell did this come about? I'm suppose to be in control, and no matter how beautiful this woman is, I must not let her get to me. I am in control!' "Woman, what do you mean by 'cursed'?" Sesshoumaru's voice was slightly shaky at first, clear indication that the slight touch had affected him in some way, but he fixed his voice so it was not quite so shaky and had it completely under control by the end of the sentence. Unfortunately, this wasn't soon enough.

"Sesshoumaru?" His name dripped from her lips like honey, in worry at hearing the shaky voice of Sesshoumaru. "Are you all right?" She stepped toward him, unconsciously out of worry, before registering his question into her mind. "What I mean by being cursed is that the first man that..."She paused, "that takes me is the only man I can bare a child for." She blushed at the indication that she is a virgin and untouched. "If...I was raped...I wouldn't be able to bare," She paused again, "your child Sesshoumaru... and even if you did take me I might not even bare a child the first time if my body is not ready or...if I'm afraid I won't bare a child either..." She took another step towards him, her arms moving out towards him to touch him and comfort him, but she didn't know why she had this urge to comfort this cold-hearted man.

Sesshoumaru jerked away from her outstretched arms, that he'd seen out of the corner of his eyes. The gray light of dawn made his blush stand out against the paleness of his face. "I'm fine. If you are so cursed as you say," Sesshoumaru turned and stared piercingly at Sessinai, "then you are useless to me. I need an heir, and obviously cannot conceive one myself. Give me one reason not to kill you now, and I MIGHT let you live."

She huffed up in anger. 'He's such an arrogant ASS!' Her mind screamed. "I don't have a reason so KILL me now and explain to Rin what happened to me cause I'm leaving!" She turned around with a growl and began to walk away in her outrage.

"Stop..." Sesshoumaru said, quietly, slightly unsure of what to say to the woman. He didn't want Sessinai to leave for Rin's sake and because it would be hard to find a youkai like her. (meaning that he didn't want to get rid of her because she can converse with humans well...)

She growled. "And why should I stop?" She spoke while still walking away in anger.

"Why are you so obstinate I said stop!"

She ignored his command to stop and kept on walking.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "Please?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder with a bored look. "And why should I stop for the likes of you?"

"Do you want me to be perfectly frank with you, Sessinai?" He asked, saying her name for the second time ever, his voice was slightly angry.

"Hai..." She murmured.

"I've never dealt with a woman before, other then my mother, my half- brother InuYasha's mother, and Rin. I...the truth is, I'm insecure about how to deal with you..." His reply was soft, almost completely silent, so as not to be there at all and he wasn't even sure she heard it at all. "You have confused me, unnerved me, and angered me, all in a ridiculously short period of time." 'Why am I telling her this!'

She stopped, listening quietly to his words, before looking over her shoulder at him with lifeless eyes and a pale face. "And yet you consider me useless to you? So are you saying my mother was useless?" She looked away. "Are you saying she was useless when she bore two children for my father even if they had to do it more then twice for that to happen? And yet I'm still useless to you..." Her shoulders slumped forward and her head hung low like a broken lost puppy that has lost its way.

As the sun reached high in the sky Sesshoumaru realized it was noon already. He wondered where the morning had gone as the wind blew past them, taking with it many cherry blossoms and creating a soft effect on Sessinai's person. He watched as the wind took the cherry blossoms in a twist around her. "I'm not a very social person, as you see. I'm not very good with women unless I'm fighting them, and they die for opposing me." He paused, wondering what else to say. He was quite unused to explaining himself to anyone.

"What I mean to say is... I guess I cannot stop you if you wish to leave because- for Rin's sake – I can never kill you. Human or not, she is my daughter. I...spoke harsh...I know I did..., but...I do not know how else to deal with anyone. I am harsh even to Rin. Leave if you will, I will not stop you. If you stay, I will probably not make an exception for you, so remember this." He walked over and leaned against a tree, sighing inaudibly, closing his eyes and resting his head against the trunk of the tree he crossed his arms over his chest. He was upset at himself for saying any of that. He hated himself for it and for not knowing why he said any of it.

She paused in her movements to look over her shoulder at him before turning around to slowly walk towards him and without warning wrap her arms around him and placed her cheek on his chest softly in a comforting position. She seemed to sense his anger at speaking so much. "Sesshoumaru...I won't leave if you don't want me too..." Her voice was soft as she spoke. 'Why'd I say that?" She wondered.

Sesshoumaru's heart started to race, he wondered what this woman was doing hugging him. "What are you doing?" He asked, a blush beginning to stain his cheeks pink. He said it harsh trying to drown out the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. "Let me go at once!" But he made no effort to push her away, which he could have done, easily. 'What has brought this damn infatuation on me? She has only to bare my children nothing like this!'

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said softly, shifting into a more comfortable position, gently rubbing her check against his chest while looking innocently at him. She suddenly noticed his face was slightly darker on the cheeks but wasn't sure if it was the shadows on his face or if he was blushing. 'It must be the shadows...' She thought to herself. 'I don't see why he would blush; he doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would. After all he's always locking up his emotions...'

Sessinai removed her cheek from his chest, leaning closer to him, trying to figure out if he was really blushing or if it was indeed the shadows on his face. Initially, this caused her body to press into him while she stood on her tiptoes. "Sesshoumaru..." She placed her hand gently on his cheek to find it surprisingly warm. Her eyes widened in amazement. "Are you really blushing?" She placed her cheek against his to confirm if she was right or not. His cheek was hotter than it should be. "I guess you really are..." She looked up at him in surprise and a twist of shock. "I would have never guessed...you of all people blushing..."

Throughout the entire time, Sesshoumaru fought to keep his face from getting hotter as the crisp afternoon breeze fluttered around them. Trying to keep from blushing was a difficult thing to do, even for the emotionless Sesshoumaru. His heart would pound in his chest and he felt as though her body against his was the only thing keeping it from bursting right out of his chest and through his armor.

Sesshoumaru moved to wrap his arms around Sessinai in the pretense of pulling her closer, but instead he spun her around quicker then the naked eye could see and twisted one of her arms up behind her back and pinned the other to her stomach, holding her right up against his body. As he did this, his heart seemed to slow down and relax, no longer trying to force it's way out of his chest. "What spell have you cast upon me witch!" His voice somewhat despairing, showing all who could hear of his uncertainty. His voice showed none of the anger that the harsh words seemed to imply, but need to have an answer to something long in coming.

"You've ruled out all logic and sense...you make me...different..." His grip on her loosened enough that she could get away from him as he tried to make sense of all the jumbled and new emotions he now felt. "How could you change me so quickly? More over, how did you change me at all?" Now his voice became soft and confused, but he did not know whether Sessinai would answer him or if she would remain a mysterious heart racing entity yet. The woman seemed to have an uncanny ability to unsettle him, to make him uncertain about everything. He both hoped she would answer him, but also hoped she wouldn't. He was uncertain about that as well.

"Sesshoumaru...?" She said softly. "What are you feeling? What troubles you Sesshoumaru?" She looked off to the side innocently, before looking up at him for a moment. She slipped her arms out of his never taking her eyes off of him while she did. "I do not cast spells Sesshoumaru..." ' Hell I wouldn't know how to start one to begin with!' "Just tell me what troubles you please, so I can understand what's wrong..." She looked up at him pleadingly, while her back rested against his chest. She suddenly turned so she was facing him again, softly pressing her body against his.

Gently, she placed her hand on his armor griping it softly in her palm, while running her index finger along one of the spikes rough edges. Moving her finger along the curve of the spike to stop at the tip of it. Abruptly, the moment she did this she jerked her hand away just as fast as she placed it there. Innocently she slipped her finger in her mouth sucking on the small wound she had inflicted upon herself. She moved her other hand up his arm slowly before cupping his cheek softly "Sesshoumaru...you can tell me anything..." She said softly while rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "You can tell me everything Sesshoumaru...you can TRUST me." She paused before speaking firmly, but kindly. "I'll never leave you Sesshoumaru..." She then rests her head on his chest softly, gently hugging him.

Thoroughly angered by his own confusion and mixed emotions, Sesshoumaru pushed Sessinai away from him. "It's simple. You thoroughly unsettle my emotions and I dislike it." He looked down at her. "Just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I like you at all." ( little does he know himself... Sessylover-chan )

Of course from the unsuspected action she lost her balance and fell down on her butt. (Sessylover-chan: Rin Sessys Girl shoulda put "ass" instead of butt! HA!) (Rin Sessys Girl: Fine! She fell on her "ASS" ok? Will now use the word ass instead... -.-) She groaned out loud, before rubbing her abused ass. "Fine," She murmured a cross between a purr and a murmur. "Be that way..." She lifted her body off the ground in a crab like stance looking underneath her. (Wow that must seem inviting! . -Rin Sessys Girl- ) She slapped away the rock she landed on before collapsing back down on her back murmuring. "Ow, my poor back..." She sighed, sitting up to rub her back wincing in pain as she did.

Sesshoumaru paid her no attention, ignoring her for the rest of the day. Jaken and Rin met up with Sesshoumaru at sun set and Rin gave back Sesshoumaru his pelt. They camped there for the evening then continued towards Sesshoumaru's castle with no other mishaps or anything.

Rin Sessys Girl: Well that's all for today! XD Hope you all liked! Please review! XD

InuYasha: ;is still crying over the fact Sesshoumaru owns Rin Sessys Girl instead of him owning her; T.T

Rin Sessys Girl: Er..

Sesshoumaru: ;smirks; Oh RSG...

Rin Sessys Girl: Uh oh... O.O;

Sessylover-chan: O.o; Do I want to know what you are going to do?

Rin Sessys Girl: Shut up muse!

Sessylover-chan: Why should I shut up!T.T

Rin Sessys Girl: Cause your moronic...

Sessylover-chan: Why is everyone saying that to me lately! T.T

Sesshoumaru: Cause your dumb...

Sessylover-chan: You're so cruel to me! T.T ;breaks down into tears;

Rin Sessys Girl: Well er...Gotta run! O.O; ;runs away;

Sesshoumaru: HEY! Where do you think your going! ;chases after;

Sessylover-chan: ;Still crying...;

InuYasha: ;sniff sniff; Well join us next time ;sniff sniff ; for the next chapter ;sniff sniff; It's not fair I wanted her! ;Breaks down crying again;


	4. Chappie three

Disclaimer thingy:  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: I DO NOT OWN INUAYSHA AND CO.!!! T.T but Sessy owns me!! XD  
  
InuYasha: T.T It's not fair!! I wanted to own her  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Um... well...your brother got to me first...and you know how he likes to take things away from you that you like! .'''  
  
InuYasha: Yeah I know... -.-'''  
  
Sessylover-chan: I want to be owned by Sesshoumaru!! T.T  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't own you I own RSG...  
  
Hiei: I own you...damn it -.-  
  
Sessylover-chan: I don't want to be owned by you I saw you with Kaiko in the closet!! T.T  
  
Hiei: So...I still own you...  
  
Sessylover-chan: Well...it's not fair!!! T.T  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Um...can we get to the story now!! O.O;  
  
'thoughts' "talking" scene change  
  
One week later found Sessinai in the middle of getting dress to have Jaken walk in on her, while she was HALF naked..."Iiieee!!! Get out you hentai!!!" She screamed, grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it at him. "Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!"  
  
The nearest thing happened to be a lamp, which shattered on Jaken's head. "Sess...shou...Maru...sama...wishes to...see you in...the dojo..." ' He fainted then.  
  
She cursed under her breath before finishing getting dressed. She walked out of her room, but not before stepping on Jaken on the way out. "Opps..." She grinned before heading to the dojo.  
  
"Your late." Sesshoumaru said monotonously.  
  
"Well sorry I was rudely disturbed, when getting dressed, by Jaken. It's not the greatest thing to have a toad walk in when I'm half naked." She said in a mumble with a bored look on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Did he like what he saw?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. He passed out after I threw a lamp at him..." She returned the smirk playfully.  
  
"Ah...I see...Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"You and Sessinai will dance. I want to be sure she can."  
  
Jaken paled if that were possible. Gulping, he said. "Yes, Sesshoumaru- sama."  
  
Sessinai raised an eyebrow at him as if asking silently Your kidding right? "And why can't I dance with you?" She said while giving him a curtsy.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded at Jaken and he grumped over to Sessinai. "Wench, pick me up."  
  
She rolled her eyes before throwing Jaken in the air and catching him when he comes back down, kneeling down, teasingly rubbing her nose against Jaken's. She then stood back up smiling. "Ready?"  
  
"What are you doing to me wench! Put distance between us!"  
  
"Just dance." Sesshoumaru whispered an eerie smile on his face.  
  
"Just shut up Jaken and dance with me..." She said seductively to get on his nerves, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
The hair on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck stood on end as he listened to Sessinai's words. 'This is all going wrong...' He felt jealously prickle deep in his gut as he watched the scene.  
  
Jaken puffed up his chest in anger. "If I had my staff I'd hit you now!" He yelled.  
  
"Mind telling me 'where' you'd stick it after words?" She purred to further anger him.  
  
Jakens jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief and shock, his eyes bulging out even more, if that was possible. "You...you... YOU WHORE!!!!" He yelled angrily.  
  
She twitched in annoyance, dropping Jaken to the ground. "Your just easily angered that is what amuses me...but me a whore? I'd never dream of being something so low!" She slapped him upon the head. "You couldn't get a woman if your life depended on it." She turned away from him, walking a small distance her hips swaying angrily with her movements, an unnoticed action that happens unconsciously. She turned to face Jaken again. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'd like to dance alone this time." She said firmly, she held out her arms, one floating, possibly where her hand would rest on the mans shoulder and the other where she'd hold his hand. She stood like this for a moment, eyes closed in silence, before picturing a beat to dance to. She began to dance in a rhythm with that unheard beat, dancing beautifully alone, slowly, her motions being fluid like water. (I guess there's a lot of things Sesshoumaru could react to right about now huh? ' hehehe I'm so bad! XD ( Rin Sessys Girl)  
  
Sesshoumaru, his movements going unnoticed by Sessinai who looked to be in her own world, looked at Jaken, then pointedly at the door. Jaken left immediately, leaving Sesshoumaru and Sessinai the only ones in the dojo, closing the door behind him.  
  
Watching Sessinai, he congratulated himself on a job well done. He had successfully gotten her to do what he'd wanted using his pathetic servant Jaken. She was dancing on her own, he could watch her and correct her when she messed up, giving him a reason to dance with her, to hold her.  
  
Sessinai suddenly stopped dancing for a moment. She was changing the tune in her mind to a faster beat. She began to dance faster and twirl, but not capable to do moves that involved a man.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, seeing Sessinai faulter in her step, then walked over to the woman, taking her left hand in his right and placing her right hand on his shoulder, his left hand going to her waist. Before long they were dancing together, her seeming not to notice him yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned her head forward to rest it along the arch of his neck and shoulder, yet seeming to not notice her own action, or that he was there to begin with. She softly began humming an unknown tune, suddenly. Her voice sounded like an angel as she hummed louder unconsciously, before breaking out in song, her voice sounding like a goddess from above. " Ikutsu namido o nageshitara, every heart sunao ni nareru darou. Dare ni omoi tsutaetara, every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou. Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita, Tooi hoshi ni inotteta. Meguru meguru toki no naka de, bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru, tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara. Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru. Donna egao ni deaetara, every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa. Kanashimi no mukou ni, every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru. Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga, yasuraka ni nareru youni. Meguru meguru toki no naka de, boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru. Toki ni warai shugoshi naite, kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku. osanai kioku no kata sumi ni, atatakai basho ga aru soushi. Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga, itsumo kagayaite ita, so shine. Meguru meguru toki no naka de, bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru, tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara. Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru. meguru meguru toki no naka de, boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru. Toki ni warai shugoshi naite, kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku." (Ok I know most of you probably can't read Japanese or understand it, so I'm going to be nice and give you the English version below...( Rin Sessys Girl)  
  
(English version of Every Heart)  
  
If there were many tears falling down,  
  
every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
  
every heart can be satisfied. I was frightened by the never-ending night,  
  
so I prayed to the distant stars. In endlessly repeating time,  
  
we were searching for love,  
  
because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky. The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
every heart gains happiness when it flies. Someday our souls will unite,  
  
we will give peaceful approval. In endlessly repeating time,  
  
we know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
both of us are mourning, yet we walk on. Memories of everything has settled,  
  
this is a warm place to be.  
  
The stars separate us from the future,  
  
we are always so brilliant,  
  
so shine. In endlessly repeating time,  
  
we were searching for love,  
  
because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky. In endlessly repeating time,  
  
we know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
both of us are mourning, yet we walk on. Ok I hope all of you are happy now! Anyway... back to the story! ( Rin Sessys Girl)  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped her in his arms sighing contentedly. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt a slight weight on his foot. He looked down at his foot and saw another foot on it. Sighing again he distance himself from Sessinai and corrected her foot position.  
  
Sessinai suddenly paused in her movements and opened her eyes, to be startled at seeing Sesshoumaru in front of her. She jumped away from him in her startlement letting go of his shoulder and hand taking a few steps away. "What are you doing? "She said in a panicked voice. Her heart was racing, while she blushed softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned a look that seemed very out of place on his face, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked.  
  
Her blush deepened. "Why are you dancing with me then?" She asked her heart starting to slow down.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew he could close the distance between them in less than a heart beat if he so desired, but stood where he was for now. "Your stance was incorrect, you stumbled. I was correcting you." He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh..." Was all she said as she blushed. 'I can't believe I didn't notice him either and I was singing too! I wonder what he thinks of that...' She thought before getting back into a dancing stance. "Shall we continue then?" She asked as calmly as she could. She held out her left hand for him while letting her right float where her hand would rest on his shoulder.  
  
He laughed, outright. "You think I actually want to dance with you? I was only correcting you, Sessi...woman." He suddenly got mad at himself for the slight error. He shouldn't have said her name because it means he recognized her as an equal and he wasn't sure he was ready for her to know that.  
  
A smile flickered on her face, but left just as quickly as it came deciding she liked the sound of his laugh and wanted to hear it more often. "Fine...royal dog..." She murmured, before dancing again on her own while humming a tune that won't leave her mind.  
  
In an instant he was in front of her, catching hold of her waist and stopping her in her tracks. "It is this royal dog that has your respect at all times though." He said in a demanding whisper though not with as much meaning that he would have liked. He found he actually liked her disobedience and that fact seeped into his voice as he spoke.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Sessinai closer to himself and, upon seeing her lips, full and pink, he decided he wanted to taste them once again, swooping to claim them, but sure to kiss her as though it were a demand not something he wanted himself. But as we know, with Sessinai, things don't always end up like we want them too and Sesshoumaru found himself kissing her out of pure want and need rather than showing her that he was in charge.

* * *

Sessinai's point of view

* * *

I jumped out of startlment when I felt his hands on my waist, but I was grinning inwardly at hearing what he had to say. I noticed the way his eyes moved down to my lips, the way he, eyed them it was as if out of hunger. It surprised me more then I let on and before I knew it he was kissing me out of need and want, my breath hitched as I closed my eyes and responded back softly with my own kiss. Why didn't I pull away? I did not know that myself is what scared me...before I melted into him willingly.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled back from the kiss, a slight noticeable blush gracing his cheeks. "Forgive me. I was out of line." He said, turning in hopes that she did not see his blush and letting go of her. ' What came over me? I let my control slip for a second and look what it has done to me! Damn it! This woman has placed a spell on me I swear it!'  
  
She moved towards him. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly, a gentle expression on her face if he were to be looking at her. She moved her hand out to touch him gently caressing his arm. "Sesshoumaru...answer me..."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, making to leave the room. Whether or not Sessinai was going to stop him, he didn't know.  
  
Sessinai ran after him grabbing on to his sleeve. "Sesshoumaru...don't leave me...please..." She said with a pleading voice. ' If I have to pounce at his legs and make him trip so he doesn't leave I will no matter how the position may look!' She thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to face Sessinai, a slightly guilty feeling in his gut and his face completely unreadable. "What are you after?"  
  
"Nothing." She said softly before turning away, her head hung down, before walking to the center of the room to get into a dancing stance, but weakly and clumsily.  
  
He growled at her lack of grace and went to reposition her feet and show her how to properly dance.  
  
She jerked away from his touch, moving out of his grasps to walk to a different area of the room and get into another dancing stance, but weakly done, that her body shakes as if she were to cry.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Sessinai quicker than one could say the word 'quick'. He had an annoyed expression on his face. "Would you just let me help you? Or do you want me to look like I have a human for a mate?"  
  
"Aren't we a already pitiful couple? ...You can't stand to be in a room with me to begin with..." Her voice was shaky, before she turned away from him, not wanting to face him at the moment.  
  
"I told you I would not make any exceptions, not even for you." He said quietly not at all harshly.  
  
"Then what's the point of having me as your mate when you don't like me to begin with, and most likely don't even want to have me bare YOUR child or children at all..." Her shoulders went limp from there usual up right position.  
  
He growled. "I have to have you bare my heir."  
  
"And whys that?" She said firmly. "You could have someone else do it..." She spoke in a shaky voice softly.  
  
"You are a youkai and decent with handling humans. I will not lower myself to be with a human for Rin's sake!"  
  
"Who said you had to be with a human?" She murmured.  
  
"I would not be with a hanyou!" He said angrily.  
  
"Who said you'd be with a hanyou either?" She said under her breath.  
  
"Not many youkai like humans!!" He was angry, almost hollering.  
  
She winced under the loudness of his voice, before she said something she hadn't said before. "Sesshoumaru..." She turned her head towards the side. "I was arranged a marriage with a man I disliked... Why do you think you found me out in the forest alone? It was because I wanted to get away from it all, I didn't want to marry him or be his mate..." She looked away. "Don't make me dislike you either, cause I will not hesitate to leave you..." She said softly.  
  
"You're really frustrating, you know that?" Sesshoumaru said, voicing his emotions for the second time in over a hundred years.  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment..." She said softly.  
  
He looked at Sessinai, letting his eyes reflect the infatuation he had for her. "You don't understand me at all, and I do not see how you could, when I do not even understand myself. Dance now." He tried to cover the words up with harsh order.  
  
She sighed inwardly before getting into a dancing stance and begin dancing.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she danced, the grace returning quickly. He almost smiled at her form. She was a good dancer, he could see that much. Soon, her movements entranced him watching her raptly, no detail of her form going unnoticed. 'She is definitely who she says she is. I will have to find a way to break off this other betrothal to her and make her my own.' He thought sourly. The thought of another man with her made him angry.  
  
Sessinai continued to dance while contemplating on if she should tell him whom she was arranged to marry, if it was wise to say the hanyou's name in his presence... She glanced at him every now and then, opening her mouth slightly, before closing her mouth again. 'Would it be wise to tell him?' She thought. 'No probably not...he looks upset to begin with, to know I am legally someone else's.' She shuddered at remembering the hanyou. 'He was handsome, I'll give him that, but... he had this sinister look in his eyes all the time, like he was planning something...something terrible...' She shook her head violently her hair flying wildly and glistening in the sun light, like an untamed horse, to get her mind off of the hanyou, stopping in her dance in the act. She sighed inwardly, before correcting her stance and dancing once again.

* * *

Sessylover-chan: HAHAHA! Fly hair, fly  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: you worry me some times... no wonder you are stupid...and moronic...u.u'

* * *

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, "What is the matter now?" he asked. "Why did you pause?"  
  
"Just...just remembering that hanyou..." She murmured.  
  
"What hanyou?"  
  
"I...I believe his name was Naraku...but I'm not sure I might be wrong..."  
  
A scowl formed on his face. "Naraku!" He uttered the word angrily. "He is not dead?!" The scowl turned to a frown as he thought about ten years earlier when the Miko named Kagome had channeled her power through Rin to defeat Naraku. He had been dead. 'We were all sure he was.'  
  
"Yes..." She said with a confused look crossing her face. "He is alive... why would he be dead if I saw him with my own eyes?"  
  
He growled. He couldn't see how the hanyou could still be alive. Not after the immense power the Miko had channeled. "Impossible." He said, refusing to believe it. "It couldn't be the same hanyou."  
  
"What makes you think that? He had long wavy black hair, flawless skin, red eyes, and a spider shaped scar on his back. This sound like the Naraku you know?" She asked, questioning him.  
  
"Yes. That is he." He frowned yet again. "I saw him destroyed with my own eyes ten years ago though." He turned to leave once more, looking thoughtful. "I will have to check into this."  
  
She stopped dancing when seeing him leave. "Where are you going?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"I have a letter to write," His frown was back. "He won't like this information though." He was already by the dojo door, opening it.  
  
She followed after him. "Who are you writing to, Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly, grabbing onto his sleeve from behind with her left hand, while she placed her right hand on his waist, placing her cheek on his back. "Can't it wait?" She said softly. "Stay...please. Can't the letter wait? Stay and dance with me..." Her voice becoming softer that it came out more like a purr. She sidestepped taking him with her, bringing him closer to her that her breasts pressed into his upper back. She rested her cheek along the back of his shoulder, smiling softly, while breathing in his scent deeply, taking in the musky scent of vanilla and roses.  
  
He smiled though she couldn't see it and pulled out of her grip. (Sessylover-chan: playing hard to get eh Sessy? ) "I am writing to my brother of a matter of utmost urgency." He left the room then, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sessinai sighed after he left, pondering if she should follow him or not. She moved to the doors opening them, deciding to go after him after all. Sessinai looked down the halls in hopes of seeing him. She sighed again when she did not see him down either hall. "Well..." She murmured. "I guess I can use my special sense to seek him out, though father said I shouldn't use it often for my own safety... Well father isn't here to stop me though." She smirked, before tapping into an ancient sense that only the ancient race of Inu Youkai could use, Her eyes changed to a dark yet bright blue from her usual rich gold with a hint of silver. (Rin Sessys Girl: Bet you'd like to know what this sense does huh?) (Sessylover-chan: Don't ask me why she didn't smell him out... :P) (Rin Sessys Girl: Because she's practicing this eighth sense of hers it would be no fun smelling him out! Also...when you think about it all the halls obviously smell like him so I think it would be pain to do so...XP) Her sense searched out the body heat of a person, but it also allowed her to see things that she wouldn't have seen before. She looked down at the ground to find his freshly left footprints that were still slightly warm. Sessinai quickly followed them to stop in front of Sesshoumaru's study room, after going down twists and turns in the halls, she tapped out of her sense then, before opening the door. She said nothing to him, but looked around the room in curiosity, until something caught her eye. She reached out to it and picked it up, opening it she was surprised to find it in the ancient tongue of her race, without thinking she unconsciously asked him... "Can you read this, Sesshoumaru?" She said softly, walking towards him and placing the book in front of him.  
  
"Hai. I was schooled in many languages by, believe it or not, Jaken." He said, not looking up from his task. He had smelled and heard her coming. "Mostly that language is forgotten, but- unlike the rest of the world, my father wanted to keep it alive. I am suppose to teach it to my son, and he to his son." He dipped the brush in the inkpot and looked at her. "Did you need something? And why do you want to know?" He wondered if she was going to have him translate it for her like her father and mother once had him do years ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru had still been a young pup back then, and he doubted if Sessinai had been born at the time because Ishii had been so young then that it just seemed unlikely.  
  
Koroshiya had been talking to Sesshoumaru's father Inutaisho, when the subject had come up.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Inutaisho-sama, how are you?" Koroshiya called. "Ah, you brought the lovely Lady Miyaki!" Koroshiya said flirtatiously, kissing Sesshoumaru's mother's hand.  
  
She giggled. She had always loved Koroshiya's attentions. They had been childhood sweat hearts before the arranged meeting of Miyaki to Inutaisho.  
  
Koroshiya's mate frowned, obviously not liking this exchange. Inutaisho knew of the relationship between Koroshiya and Miyaki, but also knew nothing went on between the two so he let it slip.  
  
After that, conversation wandered and somehow the talk got to ancient languages. Sesshoumaru had long since gotten bored by this time.  
  
"So would you teach Ishii the ancient language of our ancestors?"  
  
"Most certainly!!" Inutaisho boomed. "Besides Sesshou could use company. Can't you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." Truth was, Sesshoumaru and Ishii hated each other.  
  
"Well, there you have it! I'll teach him if he's willing to learn!"  
  
And Ishii had been all too willing to. He was a mean kid, always starting fights with Sesshoumaru. But he was also the reason Sesshoumaru became such a good fighter.  
  
Later that evening, Sesshoumaru was given a book in the ancient dog youkai tongue by Koroshiya. "Here." He said, grinning. "You can keep it if you can translate it for me and give me the translation of it."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

It had taken years to translate it but he'd done it and given the translation to Koroshiya about thirty years ago. Thinking about that now, and looking at Sessinai, he guessed it had been just before birth because when he'd seen Koroshiya, his mate had been quite pregnant at the time.  
  
He repeated his question once more after receiving no answer. "Did you want any thing?"  
  
"No..." She said softly, taking the book back to sit down behind him and read it. As she read she used her eighth sense again, her eyes turning back to a deep dark blue yet brilliantly bright at the same time. Her eyes danced like flames first a dark deep blue with a bright dancing flame along the middle, both colors seeming to switch places, if Sesshoumaru were to look at her. She kept aware of her surroundings, seeing the heat from Sesshoumaru's body, and many other things. Sessinai's skin seemed to glow a pale moon light color while using this sense, but if she were to move she would stop glowing, as she read.  
  
Sesshoumaru, however, did not turn around and kept writing the long letter to his brother. As supper rolled around, Rin came to the Library with a large tray of food.  
  
"I made supper. Otokooya-sama."  
  
"Thank you, Rin."  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
"Going to, not 'gonna' and no, Rin. You and Sessinai enjoy yourself."  
  
"But-"  
  
Sesshoumaru silenced her with a glance.  
  
"Alright...Okaa-san, will you eat with me?" When Rin saw her 'kaa-san glowing she thought she was glowing, but then decided it was logically a trick of the rooms lighting and spoke nothing of it, not wanting to disturb Sesshoumaru again and set that disapproving look again.  
  
"Hmm?" Sessinai placed her blue eyes on Rin with bright blue flames dancing within the deeper blue. She was so deep in her reading that she had not been listening at all to the conversation that transpired. "What do you want Rin?" She asked.  
  
Rin was startled at seeing Sessinai with deep blue eyes and light blue flames within them. She assumed once again her eyes were playing tricks on her and it was the lighting in the room. "Will you eat with me Okaa-san?" She asked again.  
  
"Of course Rin!" Sessinai said cheerfully, while placing the book down. "Come. Sit down." She patted the spot next to her for Rin to sit down.  
  
Rin went and sat down, while Sesshoumaru ignored them both.  
  
"Did you cook this Rin?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
She smiled. "Well...if you cooked it, I think Sesshoumaru should have some too." She grinned, before giving Rin a wink in her direction. She took a mouth full in her chopsticks, walked over to Sesshoumaru, swung her leg over his hips and straddled him. "Come on Sesshoumaru open up it's time to eat." She purred softly, holding the food up to his mouth with the chopsticks. Her dark blue eyes with bright blue flames within them getting into his face while smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned and put his brush away, his heart beginning to pound. "I said no. Do you understand?"  
  
"Oh come on!" She begged playfully while switching out of her 8th sense, her eyes going back to their rich golden color with hints of silver in them. "Please just a little..." She said with a pout.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "Rin, what did I say to Sessinai? Do you recall? Was I clear enough?"  
  
Rin sighed, slightly upset to have been dragged into this, but doing her best not to show it. "You said that you said no."  
  
"Thank you, Rin. Now get off me woman."  
  
"No. I think I like it here where I am now, quite comfy and if you won't eat willingly I'll feed you like a child," She paused. "Mouth to mouth if I have to..." She said with a grin. "And trust me I won't hesitate not to..."  
  
Rin's eyes widened. She had a pretty good idea what was going on. "Do you...want me to leave, Otokooya-sama? Okaa-san?"  
  
Sesshoumaru paled and thought. 'Rin, don't leave, don't leave!'  
  
"Only if you want to Rin..." She said warmly with a smile. "You can stay if you want to see your Otokooya-sama get baby fed." She grinned.  
  
Rin sweat-dropped and left the room, muttering about how Otokooya- sama needed to grow up a little.  
  
Sessinai grinned at hearing Rin's muttered words before turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "Well are you ready to eat like a big boy or do I still need to mouth feed you?" She said while holding the food near his mouth, while at the same time tightening her grip on his waist with her thighs so he couldn't push her off.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her angrily. "Get off of me before you regret being born."  
  
"Fine...kill me while you can, don't blame me if Rin comes into find the library a bloody mess." She said without moving an inch.  
  
He sighed heavily, knowing full well that he couldn't kill her. "Damn you woman...How is it that you can set off each and every one of my nerves!?" He asked, frustrated.  
  
"Hmm... well I can't answer that question lets just hope I don't set off your lust nerves then..." She said holding out the food under his nose yet by his lips. "Now are you going to eat or am I going to have to get up close and personal?" She said while whispering softly to herself, making it even hard for Sesshoumaru to hear. "I would have been better off with that Naraku character..."  
  
He growled. "Do not say that bastards name!! Off of me now!!"  
  
She sighed before slipping out of his lap and placing the tray on his desk. "Help yourself..." She whispered. "I've suddenly lost my appetite..." She turned and left the library and went down the twists and turns of the halls to her room to collapse on her bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, relaxing finally once she was gone. "You've set a fire in my heart, what the hell do I do?" He whispered. Then he finished his letter and left it to dry.  
  
She sighed before murmuring "I think I'll just avoid him for now on." She sighed again. "Whatever I do I only seem to make him angry, frustrated, and upset. I'll just avoid him if I can't make him happy at all..."  
  
He left the library to the master bedroom, which was where Sessinai's room was- as she was supposed to be his mate. Seeing her on the bed he sighed inaudibly. 'Jaken could have given her a room to herself...but no, he loves to torture me...' He took off his shirt and readied himself for bed, then climbed into the large bed, staying as far away from her as possible, then blew out his bed side lamp and lay down to sleep.  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Well...that's all!! So review please???  
  
Everyone: ::still arguing about who owns who::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: ::sweat drop:: Um...see ya later! .'' Oh and I promise it will get better later on if you want a little mush XP ::grabs popcorn and watches the show:: XD 


	5. Chappie four

* * *

Disclaimer thingy:  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: I do NOT own InuYasha and co. But...I do own... THE MADE UP CHARACTERS IN HERE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're forgetting I own you...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Oh...yeah...that too... 'Damn it...-.-'  
  
Sesshoumaru: In fact... ::grins evilly::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: O.O; Um...  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::drags RSG into a bedroom...::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Annou... TO THE CHAPTER!! QUICKLY!! O.O  
  
Last Time: He left the library to the master bedroom, which was where Sessinai's room was- as she was supposed to be his mate. Seeing her on the bed he sighed inaudibly. 'Jaken could have given her a room to herself...but no, he loves to torture me...' He took off his shirt and readied himself for bed, then climbed into the large bed, staying as far away from her as possible, then blew out his bed side lamp and lay down to sleep.  
  
Continuing story:  
  
She opened her eyes when she sensed him come in and looked over at him and almost sighed at seeing him. She sat up and undressed before slipping into a sleeping gown like silk kimono. Instead of going back into bed, she walked around the bed to the balcony leaving her perfectly in his view and went outside, leaning on the ledge and tapping into her eight sense once again, she scanned the ground seeing the heat of many creatures within the forest before studying the stars, staying still causing her to glow a light blue.  
  
Still Sesshoumaru did not notice her glowing, as he had his eyes closed. He fell into a light sleep. Then a deeper sleep, his dreams going back to when Rin and Kagome had defeated Naraku or so they thought.  
  
She climbed onto the ledge in an InuYasha stance, clutching on the ledge with her hands while being on her toes. Sessinai looked back into the room to find Sesshoumaru sleeping. She turned away, closing her eyes, channeling her ki that the glowing around her became brighter and took shape. Her ki made two large wings appear on her back, while it floated slightly above her skin, in front of her she appeared to have a dog like face, from behind she seemed to grow a large tail covered in fur. She then opened her eyes seeming to look through the animal's eyes. She than looked towards the sky and howled like a wolf loud and clear, the ki moving with her form appearing to howl as well, the wings spreading out from behind, giving her a mystical appearance if someone was looking. (Ok this might seem confusing, but what's happening is the glowing or her ki has taken an animal appearance that's covering her body, BUT if some one was to look at her they would only see her animal appearance, or mainly in simple terms a Giant Ki Dog with Wings and not her at all they can't see through it. Make sense now? ( Rin Sessys Girl)  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes hearing the howl. It was one of triumph, it seemed to him. One of someone who had done what they wanted to do, and were continuing to triumph in what they did. He sat up when he saw a giant glowing ki dog sitting on his...terrace... His eyes opened slightly wider as he smelled Sessinai's scent coming from the dog form. 'What is she triumphing over?' He wondered silently. Sesshoumaru studied the form of the giant ki dog, angry that he didn't understand what she was triumphing for.  
  
Sessinai stood up on all fours looking down into the forest piercingly, showing no sign she knew Sesshoumaru was up. She walked along the terrace like this her wings folded back being slightly unnoticed. She spotted many creatures' heat signatures and knew they were looking at her in wonder and amazement, but paid no attention to it. She stopped pacing back and forth on the terrace to, without warning, spread her giant wings out, her wings being bigger then herself, and jumped off the terrace...  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart raced at the thought of her jumping off the balcony, but then remembered that she was a youkai and he didn't have to worry, he blushed at his reaction though and got angry at it too. 'She makes me feel like I shouldn't! Damn these mixed emotions!' He growled and lay back down, forcing his eyes closed and intending to ignore Sessinai. Unfortunately... that doesn't always work. His eyes inched open slowly and he watched, waiting for her to appear again.  
  
Unfortunately Sessinai never came back up; instead she flew around the balcony and then up, but never moving back into his view.

* * *

Few Hours Later...

* * *

Sessinai finally came back landing on the balcony and tapped out of her eighth sense so the dog appearance disappeared and went back into the room closing the balcony doors behind her. She then went to her side of the bed and crawled into bed and closed her eyes. But during the night as it soon became dawn she had found her way towards Sesshoumaru and curled up against him, her arms instinctively going around him and her leg ending up on him slightly holding him close to her, as she had always found her way to warmth, for she use to do that with her pet cat only she curled around it's form into a ball.

* * *

Rin Sessys Girl: So... She must think he's one big kitty then! Lmao

* * *

Morning

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke to find Sessinai wrapped around him and blushed a deep red. Where all the blood was coming from to make him blush he didn't know, but as his heart pounded, he hoped it wouldn't become an alarm clock for Sessinai as he tried to maneuver out from under her, thankful that he still had his pants on and she her night gownish thing.  
  
She purred in her sleep, cuddling closer to him when he made any sudden movement, causing her face to be in the curve of his neck and shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru gulped. 'If she wakes up she better not blame me for anything. Ok, if I pretend to be asleep, she can't blame me for anything. She'll be embarrassed then and get off of me, I'm sure of it.' He thought, then closed his eyes and pretended –really well too- to be asleep.  
  
She continued to purr in her sleep before making a slight sound... (Muahahaha! You have no idea what she's dreaming about O.O XD ( Rin Sessys Girl) "Mmm..." She still did not wake and unconsciously licked his ear softly, while tightening her leg around him and her arms...  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide; there was no way he could pretend to be asleep now. He couldn't even close his eyes now.  
  
Sessinai buried her face in his hair breathing in his scent deeply while still sleeping. She pressed her body closer to his, her breasts being pressed against his back causing her nipples to (cough cough) harden against him, while softly nipping on his ear.  
  
Sesshoumaru gulped. Now was the time to wake her, before he started getting horny himself. Whatever she was dreaming he needed to get her out of it. 'Or what if she isn't dreaming at all!?!' A part of his mind screamed. 'What if this is all a part of a master plan to get you to take her!?! She's straddling your leg!' That evil voice screamed at him. 'But then again! What if it isn't! I'm so confused!' He thought slightly frightened. He'd never been frightened at all. 'Damn it! She's still straddling me!'  
  
She purred into his ear softly, shifting slightly against him, making her body rub against his. She rested her head along his neck softly. Suddenly she rolled on top of him before rolling over again to be in front of him and buried her head in his chest in contentment.  
  
'This is soooo wrong!' His mind screamed at him. 'Wrong! I have to stop her. NOW.' "Wake up!" He barked, pushing her off of him roughly, breathing heavily. "Woman, what do you think you were DOING to me?!"  
  
Sessinai fell out of bed making a loud 'THUD' noise. She hissed in pain. "What am I doing to you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?!!" She tried to sit up only to recoil back down to the ground in pain...  
  
"Damn it! Don't play dumb! I woke up and you were straddling me!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You just woke me up..."  
  
He growled. He was positive she was lying, but had no way to prove it, so he got out of bed, angrily going to get a change of clothes, going behind the changing curtain to change, then storming out of the room.  
  
She grumbled and rolled over to find that she had landed on something sharp and to find that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. "Oh great..." She murmured before passing out from blood loss.  
  
Jaken came into the master bedroom just then, looking for Sesshoumaru and sees an unconscious Sessinai on the floor in a puddle of her own blood and panicked. "Ahhh! She is hurt! This was nowhere near my plan to rid myself of her plaque! I must get Sesshoumaru-sama! He will see how weak she is and get rid of her finally! This will be the greatest day of my life!" He ran off cackling.  
  
Jaken ran off, looking and calling for Sesshoumaru, who appeared looking annoyed. "What is it, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked angry, angry to be disturbed.  
  
"The wench is dying!" Jaken cheered.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, smelling Sessinai's blood. Immediately angry, he strode towards the source. "Jaken, how did this happen?!" He asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Jaken again cheered.  
  
Sesshoumaru had her wounds taken care of, upset that she was hurt, but not knowing why he was upset. He should have been rejoicing like Jaken, but he wasn't. And he only met her about a half week prior to this incident! Grrr, how frustrating!  
  
"Otokooya-sama... will she be ok??" Rin asked worriedly while moving Sessinai's hair out of her face.  
  
"Hai, she will be Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered, rubbing his temples. He had a major migraine right now. "It was a minor wound."  
  
"Minor...how can you say that...if it was a minor wound she wouldn't have passed out!" Rin practically yelled, frustrated that Sessinai was in this state to begin with.  
  
"Rin, understand this. She is a youkai. She will heal in due time. It is nothing life threatening."  
  
Rin sighed. "How did this happen..."  
  
"Rin, keep your thoughts to yourself." He told her quietly, and then left the room. He was fairly sure it had happened when he pushed her off of him. He was angry with himself for it.  
  
Rin watched Sesshoumaru leave frustrated and upset, before looking back down at Sessinai. She crawled into the bed; Sessinai lay in, and placed Sessinai's head on her lap.  
  
Jaken left after Sesshoumaru, cheering about how Sessinai would die today.

* * *

Two Days later

* * *

Sessylover-chan: Surely she's up by now...:D it wasn't too fatal a wound... :P)  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: It is when the sharp object is covered in poison! -.- by now it's probably flowing through her blood system!

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of the birds. He'd sent his letter to InuYasha two days earlier so InuYasha would probably be along in the next day or so, so all he had to do was wait.  
  
Sessinai woke up in the morning cold and alone shivering in bed with Rin by her side asleep. "Rin... where am I?" She murmured, her vision being slightly blurry.  
  
Rin jerked her head up at the sound of Sessinai's voice. "Okaa-san your awake!!" She cried with joy, before attacking Sessinai with a death hug.  
  
She winced. "Yeah..." She said with a cough.  
  
Rin let her go. "Sorry..." She said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
  
Sessinai smiled. "It's alright I'll live..." She said slightly sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the master bedroom, having slept in the library the previous night, and almost smiled at seeing her awake finally. "So you have decided to grace the world this morning?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Sessinai rolled over and got on her hands and knees wincing visibly, but did not reply at all.

* * *

Rin Sessys Girl: I guess she's mad at him from what happened two days ago when he pushed her off the bed so in many ways this is his fault she is in this state to begin with XP

* * *

"Okaa-san you should lay down you need your rest..." Rin said slightly worried at seeing Sessinai in pain still.  
  
"Rin, go play with Jaken in the garden."  
  
Rin sighed and left the room.  
  
"Hanyou's heal faster than you do." Sesshoumaru said, giving the implication that perhaps Sessinai is actually a human.  
  
She ignored him completely before collapsing on the futon and grabbing her shoulder to find her wound re-opened. "What's wrong..." She whispered... "I should be healing perfectly fine...WHY AREN'T I!??" Then the thought hit her hard... 'There was poison on it...' She clutched the sheets in frustration. 'Damn it... the poison is probably through my blood stream... Where's Myouga when you need him... he could separate the poison from my blood and suck it out...' (Rin Sessys Girl: I might want to make changes to this part...but we will have to see about how this is going...)  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and clicked the door's lock. He didn't want Jaken coming in the room or Rin either. Not when he would be quite close to Sessinai... He moved toward the bed where Sessinai lay and stood in front of her. "Let me see the wound." He said, just the nearness of Sessinai making his heart speed a bit.  
  
She looked up at him in question, before sitting up and removing her shirt, her back towards him, but saying nothing...  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the wound, poking it lightly so it oozed blood, and then sniffing the blood. "Hmm." He murmured. "We've got to extract this poison from you or you will die." He said emotionlessly. "I'll get Jaken. He will suck it out of you."  
  
Her eyes widened. "NO!! I will not have that...THING suck my blood!" She growled whirling around so she was facing him completely forgetting she was half naked in his presence. "He doesn't like me, he would rather have me die to begin with!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a blush creep to his cheeks at the sight of her nakedness, but luckily it wasn't very bad this time. "Then, who would you suggest should do the task?"  
  
She paused for a moment. 'I'd have Myouga do it...but...he is not here...' She looked at him then. "I would have Myouga do it, but he does not seem to be with you..." She looked away from him. "So...that leaves you..." She said quietly.  
  
His blush deepened. "You...want m-me...to do it?!" He choked out, embarrassed at the thought. How she could unnerve him was beyond his comprehension.  
  
"Yes you..." She said in a murmur, not daring to look at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru paled, trying to restore order in his now jumbled head. "I'll have Jaken do it." He muttered, somehow frightened she might start attacking him if he were to do what she asked.  
  
"NO!! You do it!" She said firmly grabbing him and pulling him near her, only she did it to roughly that he fell on top of her and she fell backwards on to her back.  
  
Sesshoumaru's blush was visible to her now and she could see that she was making him quite flustered. Quickly he rolled off of her, embarrassed.  
  
She blushed softly from the closeness of his body moments ago, before sitting back up. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." She said softly.  
  
"Liar." He said. He could have sworn he had seen the laughter in her eyes when he landed on her, but wasn't sure if it had been his eyes playing with him or she had intended to do that. "Lets just get this over with..."  
  
She lowered her head at being called a liar. 'I've never lied in my life and he's calling me a liar?' She sighed. "Fine...get it over with." She muttered, her bangs covering her eyes from view.  
  
"Turn over..." He whispered, sitting up. He contemplated draining enough of her blood to kill her, but sighed and decided against it.  
  
She sighed softly and laid down on her back while looking off to the side.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his fangs begin to elongate as he moved to bite into her shoulder. He knew he could handle the poison once he sucked it out. He bit into her back and started to suck the poison from her veins, his own venom canceling the two poisons out.  
  
She responded by jerking forward into his body, while whimpering softly. Her hands went through his hair as her body arched toward him. She had to control herself from biting back into him on instinct, while her eyes flashed from her natural color to red, then blue with bright blue flames dancing in them.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her waist in an attempt to keep her still and continued in his efforts to neutralize the poison. When he was finished, he relaxed his grip and removed his fangs from her.  
  
Sessinai breathed heavily, softly moaning his name at first, before her breathing calmed and relaxed yet she whimpered softly when he seemed to pull away...  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the blood now littering his bed. It was pooled, having dripped down her back and front to the sheets. He blushed, embarrassed that she'd either knowingly or unknowingly had him mark her. That was why he had wanted Jaken to do it because he could have done it without marking Sessinai.  
  
She seemed to purr, but she didn't know why, for one reason, she was laying in her own blood, and the other, she was just bitten, she didn't understand her reactions at all, and what scared her was she wanted more...  
  
He felt angered, knowing she probably didn't understand what she had just made him do. 'Or what you wanted to do, but were to polite to." A snide voice told him in his mind. Thankfully the voice went away, but the thought remained. He HAD wanted to do that, when had he realized this? He didn't know when he had.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered, at seeing him angered, but assuming it was her fault she made him angry.  
  
He schooled his features as best he could away from anger, but only ended up with a sad look on his face. "You don't know what you had me do. Either unintentionally or intentionally, you had me mark you." He whispered.  
  
"I know..." She said softly..."I'm sorry if that upsets you..." She looked off to the side looking as if she was ashamed of herself for making him sad and angry. She then looked down at herself, finding herself covered in her own blood, some going in streams around her breasts or over them to reunite along her stomach. She sighed at the mess she was in. 'Might as well clean myself.' She thought. She brought her arm up to her face and licked at her arm quietly, she strangely had always enjoyed the taste of her own blood, but she never knew why she did...

* * *

Rin Sessys Girl: Ooo sexy! LMFAO! Sorry .''' had to say that o.o'

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as well, moving over to his side of the bed and flopping onto his pillow. He knew he didn't regret marking her for some reason, but he was sure that she would hate him for it and did hate him for it. He said nothing as he kept his back to her.  
  
Sessinai stopped licking her arm and watched him. "I'm sorry if you regret marking me..." She said softly. "But...I don't regret it." She said firmly. He did not reply at all or respond. "Is it so hard to believe? Is it because I'm a woman, a useless piece of trash that can be used, and then thrown away when you're finished?" Sessinai knew her own words were hurting her from deep down in her heart, but she did not care. She waited for him to reply, but he did not, and she could only sigh in defeat.  
  
Somehow this didn't reassure him at all. He still felt angry, not to mention his body was telling him to finish marking her...  
  
Sessinai could smell his arousal, and knew why. 'His body is telling him to finish the marking process...' She thought. She slightly frowned from knowing she was in a way torturing him, but she didn't know how to stop that... 'Should I leave him???' She pondered. 'No that would only make him think I do regret having him mark me...' She sighed in anger and frustration. 'I want to comfort him...but how?? And most of all... I want to be comforted as well...and be told I was wrong, that I'm not something that can be used and then thrown away when your finished...'  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." She said softly. "Do you wish for me to leave now?"  
  
He wondered how he should answer. Should he do what his body was telling him, or should he do what his mind told him? Either way he would see her that evening... "Do what you want." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
She sighed. 'I don't want to leave!' Her mind screamed. 'This is only going to get worse tonight...' She stood up and looked down at her blood on the sheets and frowned. "I'm sorry for ruining your sheets..." She said quietly, before grabbing a robe and towel to go to the bathing rooms and wash off, and walked out the door.  
  
'They can be washed off...that mark can not.' He thought, settling down as her scent lessened in the room with her departure.  
  
Sessinai dropped the robe by the side of the hot spring, as well as the towel and slid into the hot spring to clean off and sighed, her mind stuck on Sesshoumaru. 'He seems so...upset and unhappy... Did I make him that way?' She frowned. 'Of course I did...' She thought, her eyes filling with tears. 'I never make him happy...' She sighed shakily. "And I'm never meant to be happy either..." She said to no one important, her voice echoing off the spring walls.  
  
Sessinai sighed as she noticed it getting late and climbed out of the hot spring, her body feeling refreshed and clean, she wrapped the towel around her form and then placed the robe on and walked out and headed for the bedroom, her head hung low. (Rin Sessys Girl: She must look tempting in a towel and robe! Lmfao! XD)(Sesshoumaru: Not as tempting as you are now... ::grins evilly:: )(Rin Sessys Girl: EEP! O.O; ::runs away::) She opened the doors and walked in before getting dressed, but said nothing to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru had by this time had the sheets replaced and the room cleaned. He was lying in bed pretending to be asleep.  
  
She sighed and walked over to his side of the bed, after getting dressed and kneeled down on her knees and rested her face in her hand while studying his face while he slept...or at least she thought he was asleep. She moved some of his hair out of his face slightly, before murmuring her thoughts softly. "I'm sorry...for everything...I'm sorry I don't make you happy, hell I'm sorry if you wish to dispose of my presence, but...I'm not sorry...for having you mark me." She said the last part only in a whisper, before leaning down to softly kiss his forehead. She then moved away to crawl in bed, away from him and silently cry herself to sleep...  
  
He heard every word and once he felt her climbing into bed he opened his eyes; they were filled with an indescribable relief. Somehow her words had lessened his need to finish the marking process just yet. He fell into a comfortable sleep then. In the morning he would have to tell her why he was angry, but he'd worry about that when the morning came. Hopefully she wouldn't straddle him in the morning.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided he would sleep in that morning and prolong the inevitable talk he would have to have with Sessinai.  
  
She woke up, where she fell asleep, only she was shuddering from the loss of warmth, she had forced herself to stay where she was and away from him during the night. She fell out of the futon with a 'THUD' while murmuring about feeling like crap in the morning. She got back to her feet and dressed, instead of leaving the room she went to the balcony and leaned on the terrace scanning the landscape when it was the most beautiful looking... and sighed in misery. 'I was hoping the sunrise would cheer me up, but I was wrong.' She sighed again in frustration. 'Why can't I ever find contentment here no matter what?'  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the thud and sat up, blurry eyed. "Do you always fall out of bed in the morning?" He asked grumpily, knowing she could hear him from the terrace.  
  
"Sorry..." She mumbled in a bad mood.  
  
He decided that today he was going to forget the entire 'mature act' and so he flopped back down on his pillow, grumbling about how unfair the sun was for getting up so early.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his form. 'He's acting like a child...' She thought before shaking her head side to side in good humor.  
  
He fell into a light sleep, not wanting to leave the comfort of his nice fluffy bed. (Sessylover-chan I just couldn't resist putting fluffy in there somewhere  
  
Sessinai walked back into the bedroom with a sigh, and sat next to him watching him sleep. 'He looks so innocent when he's sleeping...' She smirked. 'Almost like an angel...But in the morning he's not innocent at all.' She thought with a grin.  
  
She laid down next to him softly running a finger down his cheek innocently, her lips slightly parted as she watched her finger run down his cheek. She softly placed her forehead against his and softly brushed her lips against his, before pulling away.  
  
"Trying to straddle me again, are we?" Sesshoumaru muttered, only half awake.  
  
She jumped. "No..." She said almost in a hurt voice. ALMOST, before pulling away from him and having her back face him.  
  
He chuckled, pulling her back to him and wrapping her in his arms. "I think you were..." He said, still half asleep. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck falling into a light sleep again.  
  
Sessinai tensed when he brought her towards him. 'What is he doing?!?!' Her mind screamed. She gulped uneasily and tried to pull away from him without disturbing him.  
  
But he didn't let her. Though he was sleeping, his grip did not lessen and he held her to him with a firm grip. After a few minutes his sleep deepened and he muttered, "Ashiteru..." in his sleep by accident.  
  
Her heart flipped, as her eyes widened in disbelief, but she was stubborn and told herself it was her ears playing tricks on her. She turned around so she was facing him in his arms and slightly squirmed upwards a little in another attempt to get away.  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip lessened just slightly enough for her to get away from him as he fell into the deepest sleep. He smiled in his sleep then, whispering it once more.  
  
She paused in her movements, and looked down at him, this time knowing her ears weren't playing tricks on her. Her expression softened, until she then suddenly realized, when she stopped his face was dipping down in her breasts, while he slept, and blushed a deep red, her heart pounding at top speed. She looked towards the doors, hoping NO ONE would come in anytime soon...  
  
Sessinai then began to panic. 'What if someone comes in and sees us in this position?!' Her mind screamed, until a plan formed in her head. 'Maybe I could pretend to be asleep then they couldn't assume anything cause we both would be sleeping with our clothes on!!' She lowered her head so it was hidden behind his and brought him closer so his face was hidden by her shoulder, though in the act his face dipped further down her breasts, yet she ignored it, while her heart didn't, and sped up even more if that was possible. She then closed her eyes and evened out her breathing so she appeared to be sleeping...  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up half an hour later to find his face in Sessinai's bosom. "The hell did I get here?" He thought aloud a slight blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
Sessinai had fallen asleep for real during the half hour and doesn't realize someone is talking in her bosom... After a few moments she murmured, "Ashiteru... Sesshoumaru..." she purred softly, cuddling closer to him, his face going deeper into her breasts, that if he were to open his mouth he could slide his tongue down her cleavage...  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to lay on his back removing his face from it's very comfortable pillow and decided his bed was just to warm to abandon now so he just lay there blushing at how he'd woken up.  
  
Sessinai crunched up her face from the loss of warmth and suddenly moved her hand out looking for her 'lost warmth.' She felt Sesshoumaru's arm near by and immediately went towards it... She wrapped her legs around his arm, along with her arms, only to have his hand between her legs, and purred while rubbing the side of her face against his shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped. 'She's straddling me again! X.x My arm...my poor, poor arm!!' He thought. 'She could do something more productive if she's going to straddle me...like...my lower body... NO! Don't think like that! She's sleeping! Quit these thoughts!!' He tried to peel her off, successing in getting her off his arm, but barely, turning his back to her.  
  
She groaned and rolled towards him, snaking an arm around him, along with a leg along his hip, while pressing her body roughly against his, her nipples becoming hard from her own roughness against his back. Sessinai instead, this time placed her cheek against the back of his shoulder comfortably, before whispering those words again.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. 'Is she talking to me?!' Then he thought of something 'Is she really awake!?' he thought upset. "Are you awake?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Sessinai yawned and opened her eyes tiredly. "Did you say something?" She murmured.  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed a deep red. "Annou...nothing..." He shuddered under her touch all over his body.  
  
"Oh..." She said. "Well I do know you did say something in your sleep...you kept saying Ashiteru...to me..." She said softly. "Though something tells me it wasn't directed at me at all..." She sighed and looked over his shoulder to get a blinding full of sunlight. "Ugh..." She lowered her head back behind him murmuring. "To bright..." To no one in particular.  
  
He blushed. Actually he had been dreaming that he'd been saying it to her. "Blinding day, isn't it?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Mmm." Was all she said in reply, or in other words she was saying yes.  
  
Sesshoumaru gained control over his emotions again and turned to Sessinai. "Gomen Sessinai..." He whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Gomen? Gomen for what Sesshoumaru?" She said quietly, while looking at him with innocent eyes and parted lips...  
  
"For dragging you into being Rin's mother and my mate while you were delirious and delusional." He whispered. "Gomen for that."  
  
"Oh..." She said softly, before placing her index finger to his mouth as if to silence him. "It's alright..." She said quietly. "I'm not mad because of that..." She shifted her body into a more comfortable position; while her leg continued to hug his hip and back, bringing him rather close in her lower area along with his. She slowly removed her index finger from his mouth, before giving him a gentle kiss.

* * *

Rin Sessys Girl: MUAHAHAHA had to have some mush in there!! XD

* * *

For the first time Sesshoumaru realized that the kiss was intentional. He felt that he enjoyed that and so he kissed her back, delighted at the feel of her lips while his body unconsciously moved so that he was straddling her hips while kissing her.  
  
Sessinai slowly broke the kiss, with a soft moan when she realized he was straddling her hips...  
  
He looked down at her, his chest bare since he slept with no shirt, but his sleeping pants were on. He watched her eyes, his face so close to hers that he could stick his tongue out and lick her lips. He blushed not remembering how they'd gotten into this position as his mind had gone blank when she'd kissed him.  
  
Sessinai blushed from the closeness of his body, and from the position they were in. 'God he's so close I could...lick his neck...' Her eyes wondered to his neck slowly. 'I could also bite it...UGH! What am I thinking?!?' Her blush became deeper, while she mentally kicked herself. 'I will not think of such things...I will not think of biting him and marking him as mine...no matter how tempting it is... O.O'  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, regaining control once more of his blush, and swooped down to kiss her again, his hands locking her hands on either side of her head. They were in quite the intimate position at that moment.  
  
That was also the moment Jaken decided to come in. "Sesshoumaru- sa.......oh my LORD!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed and looked at his childhood mentor and now servant, breaking away, but not getting off of her.  
  
Rin walked in with an annoyed look on her face and grabbed Jaken by the collar. "Leave Otokooya-sama and Okaa-san alone it's there time alone...-.- ' " She said before dragging him out of the room and closing the door behind her...  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed again and got off Sessinai going to get clothing to change into for the day. 'How embarrassing...and just when things were getting interesting...' A voice in his mind said. 'Oh shut up.' He told the voice.  
  
Sessinai sighed. 'Saved by Rin...' She then sat up and looked towards Sesshoumaru, watching him grab a pair of new clothes to put on.  
  
He went behind the changing curtain and changed than left the room. Couldn't his brother hurry up and get here?! He was supposed to be here yesterday...but he'd probably bring along the kitsune brat, the Miko, and the son he was rumored to have.  
  
Sessinai sat there on the bed and watched his shadow as he changed, before he left the room and sighed. 'Well what should I do today?' Her eyes brightened up. 'I know! I could give Rin cooking tips!' She thought with a smile. 'The Southern Lord did always prefer my cooking then the servants...' She thought with a slight grin.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his library when InuYasha arrived.  
  
"Sesshoumaru- sama InuYasha has arrived and is here according to your request..." Jaken said hesitantly.  
  
He'd walked in on Sesshoumaru that morning and witnessed the horror of his lifetime. Sesshoumaru had been about to mate with Sessinai, the child who used to TERRORIZE Jaken when she was a child. He hated the wench. The worse thing was she probably didn't remember! It was TERRIBLE! How small the world really was when a toady youkais' worst enemy would soon become his mistress. Oh the horror that had fallen his life... Luckily he knew Sesshoumaru and Sessinai had not completed the process yet. There was still time to separate the two... "Did you want me to bring InuYasha and his pathetic group here to kill them?"  
  
"Bring them to me, Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said bowing. "Right away." Soon InuYasha and, indeed, Kagome, Shippo, and a little hanyou boy stood in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What'da'ya want, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha growled, waving a piece of paper around angrily. "All this damn thing says is: InuYasha, I have information concerning the death of Naraku that you will find very interesting, so what'da'ya want now that I'm here?"  
  
The young hanyou that Kagome was holding started to cry at the sound of his father's angry tone. "Shh... It's all right. Calm down Haku, it'll be all right." Kagome said, soothing her son.  
  
"InuYasha, we can discuss that over lunch. However..." His tone actually softened. "I first would like to speak with you alone."  
  
"WHAT!!" InuYasha yelled. "The minute they're outta my sight, you'll kill them! No way! Just how stupid do you think I am!?!"  
  
"InuYasha. I thought we cleared this up already!" Kagome said, her eye twitching in annoyance. "When will you understand?"  
  
"Grrr...why are you taking HIS side?" InuYasha complained.  
  
"Shippo, take Haku and wait for me in the hallway please?"  
  
Shippo did so.  
  
"InuYasha, I promise you, no harm will befall you or you companions while you reside in my castle." Sesshoumaru told him sincerely.  
  
"See? Obviously, you were wrong about him InuYasha! He's not so bad anymore." She started to leave. "Behave, InuYasha. OR ELSE!"  
  
InuYasha flinched visibly.  
  
"She still hasn't taken off the Rosary spell." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"No?" Sesshoumaru didn't see the Rosary beads on InuYasha's neck.  
  
"She's so powerful that she can sit me without'em."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, startling InuYasha.  
  
"Ah..." InuYasha started, but Sesshoumaru interrupted.  
  
"InuYasha, tonight you will meet my mate." He fought to keep from blushing, in front of InuYasha at the statement. "Please, I ask you not to make a scene about it?"  
  
"Puh-lease, Sesshoumaru? I can't believe you said that word!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. "I'm not as cold as you think, you twit."  
  
"TWIT!!"  
  
"Yes, twit."  
  
"Kagome told me to come make sure InuYasha didn't start anything." Shippo's voice said suddenly.  
  
"My Lord, Lunch is ready..." Jaken said. He shuddered from remembering the sight he walked in on that morning. 'I can still break them up I know it!!'  
  
Sesshoumaru led InuYasha and Shippo to the dining hall while Jaken went to retrieve Sessinai, Rin, Kagome, and Haku.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! I cannot find either of them." Jaken said when he returned from looking for Sessinai and Rin.  
  
Sessinai then decided to walk into the room stepping on Jaken in the process, while holding a tray of food. Rin, who also stepped on Jaken, quickly followed her. She had her hair in a low ponytail and an apron on. "Lunch is ready!" Sessinai had said. Sessinai then looked down at Jaken and said a bold response. "Oh so you want to play step on the Jaken today?" She said with a grin.

* * *

Sessylover-chan: Ahaha! Rin Sessys Girl, we're having to much fun here! takes deep breath Breath, Lover, get a hold of your self. Kukuku... We're so evil to Jaken  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: I know I just love being evil to that toad! Muahaha!

* * *

Sesshoumaru grinned. Jaken DEFINITLY had that coming for what he'd walk in on/interrupted that morning. "InuYasha, this is Sessinai. Sessinai, My half- brother InuYasha."  
  
Sessinai walked towards the table and placed the food along the table, Rin doing the same. She then nod her head in InuYasha's direction. "Nice to meet you InuYasha."  
  
"Keh..." InuYasha said.  
  
Kagome stood with Haku in her arms and walked over to Sessinai. "Hello my name is Kagome and I'm InuYasha's wife."  
  
"Wife? Whats a wife?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Er... annou mate..." She sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh! Yeah you are my mate! Aren't you?"  
  
"Annou..." Sessinai sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you Kagome." She then looked down at the child in Kagome's arms. "And who's this?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Haku. My son. He is four years old would like to hold him?"  
  
"No, no, no! She might kill him!" InuYasha said panicking.  
  
"Oh please InuYasha if she wanted to she would have done so already." Kagome said in annoyed voice.  
  
"Annou..." She said nervously before looking at Sesshoumaru then back at Haku. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt too..." She said, placing the tray down to take the baby in her arms. Sessinai tensed when she realized everyone was watching her and from the silence. "Annou why so quiet?" She asked slightly on edge that she was the center of attention.  
  
"Its just he's never been so quiet in a strangers arms before... I was expecting him to cry..." Kagome said, before smiling. "I guess you'll make a great mother then!" She chirped cheerfully.  
  
Sessinai blushed a deep red. "I-I-I doubt it!" She said quickly.  
  
Haku tilted his head while looking up at Sessinai in question.  
  
Sessinai then grinned slightly. "Well I think you know who your aunt is lets see if you know who your uncle is." She then walked over to Sesshoumaru while smirking with Haku in her arms.  
  
"NOOO!" InuYasha shouted. He ran forward and stood in front of Sesshoumaru. "He's not touching a hair on Haku's head!"  
  
"InuYasha we went through this already! Sesshoumaru and you were supposed to have made your peace!!" The shikon jewel, around her neck, started to glow pink like her hands did.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha. You were supposed to have grown up ten years ago." Shippo said.  
  
"Shut up, brat!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at the table, ignoring the rest.  
  
"You baka! I hope Kagome sits you for your idiocy!" Shippo said then sat at the table, silently.  
  
"InuYasha, sit!" An unknown force pulled InuYasha a foot into the ground.  
  
"'Tou-san? Why 'kaa-san make you go splat again?" Haku asked innocently.  
  
"Because InuYasha's an idiot." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Omm..." Haku said. "TOU-SAN! Is that true?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
Sessinai sweat dropped then narrowed her eyes. "Would you two SHUT UP!! You two are acting like immature children!!" She yelled before walking over to Sesshoumaru. "If your going to act like a child then do it right!" She then grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, while she held Haku in one hand/arm, and pressed his face into her breasts. "I think you look hungry, baby."  
  
InuYasha fell over laughing at what he was seeing. "Drink up brother you look real thirsty!"  
  
Kagome and Shippo burst out lauging. "You...go well...together...AHAHA!" They laughed again.  
  
Sesshoumaru peeled himself from Sessinai, glaring at her. But she could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Lets just eat." He said, embarrassed.  
  
"Fine." She said with a smirk, before sitting down next to him on his right with Haku in her lap. "I hope you all like it Rin and I cooked it."  
  
"You cooked?!" Sesshoumaru said slightly frustrated, the blush disappearing from his face. "Your suppose to leave the cooking to the servants!" He half yelled.  
  
"Calm down Sesshoumaru." Sessinai said, picking up her chopsticks. "I don't see why you're complaining... The Southern Lord preferred my cooking over any old servants..."  
  
"She's right Otokooya-sama her cooking is amazing even the servants were amazed!" Rin said before placing some food in her mouth.  
  
"Otokooya?" Shippo asked. "Why do you call him that he is not your actual father..." Shippo said.  
  
"That's because she's adopted dim wit." InuYasha said before digging in to eat. His jaw dropped in amazement. "This-This-This taste better than Ramen!!!" He said before eating like a starved man.  
  
"Well...at least someone likes my cooking..." Sessinai said while a sweat drop began to form in the back of her head. She then looked down at Haku in her arms. "Well what should you try first?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Yum!" Haku said, though he had yet to try anything. "Gimme yum!"  
  
"Well, we know who he takes after now..." Sesshoumaru said, a pointed look at InuYasha.  
  
"Calm down Haku you'll get your 'yum' in do time." Sessinai said. Before grabbing a little plate and putting a little bit of everything on it, to be surprised when Haku placed his whole face in it eating it hungrily. "Well your quite hungry... O.O;"  
  
"Now we really know who he takes after..." Sesshoumaru said, while looking in InuYasha's direction.  
  
"Oh shut up Sesshoumaru...your forgetting you both have the same father."  
  
"-.-' I don't eat like a slob..."  
  
"So, Sessinai-sama, onto a new subject..." Kagome chirped.  
  
"Huh?" Sesshoumaru looked lost.  
  
"Girl stuff, Sesshoumaru. Kagome does it all the time. Just nod your head and pretend you understand..." InuYasha muttered, eating. 'Damn this food is good! I must be in heaven...' He almost cried with joy...  
  
Sessinai raised her eyebrow in question. "And what do you suggest we talk about?" She asked.  
  
And so they just talked...and talked...and talked...and talked some more until all guys wanted to run and not stop.

* * *

Later on

* * *

They all headed to their separate rooms, except Sessinai and Sesshoumaru, who headed to their bedroom together.

* * *

MUAHAHA!! I wonder what they are up too!! ( Rin Sessys Girl)

* * *

InuYasha had been furious that he was placed in a separate room from Kagome, but Sesshoumaru fixed that, while Jaken coward at his error.  
  
Sessinai went behind the changing curtain and changed into her sleeping kimono, yet sensing she was being watched or at least her shadow was...

* * *

AH HA HA AH HAHAHAHAHA! I wonder who could possibly be watching! ( Rin Sessys Girl)

* * *

But Sesshoumaru was at the library at the time so it wasn't him...  
  
A demon who WASN'T Sesshoumaru sat on the bed. He was a dog demon too, but lacked the distinctively GOOD scent that was Sesshoumaru. He smelled of sweat and dirt. His scent permeated the room, it was suffocating and bland and paralyzing. Once Sessinai smelled it, which she would, undoubtedly, she would be paralyzed completely, unable to do anything except speak. He (the demon) would just have to make sure to keep her from screaming and he could take her "willingly" as she would be unable to fight back.

* * *

Sessylover-chan: OO!!! What's Sessy going to do if this happens?!? Oh, FLUFFY! Hurry and rescue your love when/if she screams!

* * *

Sessinai had suddenly smelt an awful smell and found that she could not move at all. "What...what's wrong why can't I move and what's that awful smell?!" She said in a panic. She quickly tapped into her eighth sense to find where the smell was coming from. Sessinai had seen the body heat of another man on the bed and panicked, 'Sesshoumaru!? Where is he!?' her mind screamed. She had done the only thing she could do...she screamed...  
  
The demon panicked. He rushed forward, shredding the screen to pieces and pinning Sessinai down.  
  
The instant Sesshoumaru heard the scream he ran towards it. Entering the room Sesshoumaru coughed, ahem, ahem as he was soon paralyzed himself.  
  
Sessinai's screams were muffled out and tears began to travel down her face. She had heard Sesshoumaru come in and knew he was paralyzed too, but the demon didn't seem to notice or hear Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't cry," The demon said with a chuckle. "I'll be gentle..." Lust dripping from his lips. The demon positioned his head by her neck and began to lick up it. Sessinai only whimpered in protest as he slid her sleeping kimono down her shoulder, letting it hang on her hips.  
  
Just then InuYasha burst through the doors covering his nose with his sleeve coughing. "What the hell?!" He yelled.  
  
Sessinai's eyes widen in surprise when she saw InuYasha while the demon was in the act of laying her down on the futon. Seeing that the demon was distracted and glaring at the intruder she yelled, "InuYasha help me!" in a panicked voice.  
  
At hearing Sessinai asking for help he reacted the only way he could... he attacked...

* * *

Rin Sessys Girl Ok...I think that will do for this chapter! XD unless you seriously want more... o.o;  
  
Readers: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE US MORE  
  
Sesshoumaru You better give them more...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl but-but... this...this is...26 pages long damn it  
  
Sesshoumaru So...they still want more.  
  
Rin Sessys Girl ::sigh:: Must I really?  
  
Sessylover-chan Yup! XD  
  
Rin Sessys Girl ::grumbles:: Fine what ever I'll continue...  
  
Readers: YES!!!! MORE!!!!!!! XD

* * *

Sesshoumaru by this time, had seen everything that transpired between the demon and his mate, and he was angered and feeling the cold steel grip of jealousy climb up his spine. 'Nobody touches what's mine!!' His mind screamed. 'And who said she was yours?' A taunting voice said. 'You've only marked her...and you haven't even finished marking her. Also your forgetting she's legally someone else's mate and you have illegally marked her as yours...' 'Shut up! I'll find a way to fix that I won't let any other man have her...she will be MINE and ONLY MINE!' He yelled at the voice. Sesshoumaru was suddenly taken out of thought when he noticed his brother pounce forward to the culprit that dare touch his mate.  
  
InuYasha had pounced at the demon knocking him off of Sessinai. "Are you ok?" He asked before blushing at seeing her literally half naked and grabbed the blanket and covered her up. He then turned his attention to the demon and growled before attacking him. 'Damn it!' He thought as the demon dodged his attack.  
  
"Your pathetic...Hanyou..." The demon said in a chuckle.  
  
"Shut up!" InuYasha growled as he attacked again. 'Damn it I missed him again!' He thought in frustration.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that the paralyzing scent was fading and slowly got on his feet shaking the effect off. Seeing that his brother was doing terribly he circled behind the demon, readying his poison claw attack. InuYasha by this time had herd the demon outside on to the balcony, for the liking of Sesshoumaru, and into the forest. Quickly Sesshoumaru blend into the forest and kept low waiting for the right moment to strike...  
  
'Arg...DAMN HIM!!! He keeps dodging my attacks! Well...at least he's away from Sessinai and in the forest now...' "Blades of Blood!" InuYasha yelled. "How could I have let this bastard hit me?! I must be losing my touch...' He thought, his attack flying towards the demon at a fast speed. He growled in frustration when the demon yet again dodged his attack, then something caught his attention, he could smell his brother's scent near by, barely, but he didn't know what he was up to... 'What are you up to Sesshoumaru...' He thought, while he unconsciously led the demon towards Sesshoumaru...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: OK! That's all your getting you hear me!!  
  
Readers: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! T.T  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: YES!!!! This is now 27 pages long ok!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You have complaints...or flame... well just to tell you you'd be flaming The Flamer Killer... but if you do flame I'll kill you... ::cracks knuckles...::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Um...lets not scare away the readers now Sessy dear .''' Well anyway... Please Review .''  
  
Kevin: yes please do!!  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Where the hell did you come from...  
  
Kevin: You know where... don't play dumb...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: well.. then... GET LOST!! O.O  
  
Sessylover-chan: ::does the honor of kicking Kevin out of here::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl:: Thanks Sessylover-chan...I think...  
  
InuYasha:: Just shut up, review already, and get lost! ::conversation over:: 


	6. Chappie five

Disclaimer thingy:  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: I do not own InuYasha and co. sigh no matter how much I wish I did...  
  
Sesshoumaru: But I'll always own you...so I'm happy and content with that... ::smirks::  
  
InuYasha: ::grumbles about brothers that steal things that their younger brothers want...::  
  
Sessylover-chan: ::grumbles about Hiei in the closet with Kaiko::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: ::sweat drops..::. Um...here Sessylover-chan! ::hands Sessylover-chan a iron frying pan::  
  
Sessylover-chan: YES!! ::goes to the closet and opens it and whacks both Hiei and Kaiko on the head:: Take that you...you bastards!!  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Such language Sessylover-chan... O.O Well anyway lets move on to what is this...chapter five I believe?  
  
InuYasha: Yup...Chapter five...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Good...well time to continue the story then! XD  
  
Last time...: Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that the paralyzing scent was fading and slowly got on his feet shaking the effect off. Seeing that his brother was doing terribly he circled behind the demon, readying his poison claw attack. InuYasha by this time had herd the demon outside on to the balcony, for the liking of Sesshoumaru, and into the forest. Quickly Sesshoumaru blend into the forest and kept low waiting for the right moment to strike...  
  
'Arg...DAMN HIM!!! He keeps dodging my attacks! Well...at least he's away from Sessinai and in the forest now...' "Blades of Blood!" InuYasha yelled. "How could I have let this bastard hit me?! I must be losing my touch...' He thought, his attack flying towards the demon at a fast speed. He growled in frustration when the demon yet again dodged his attack, then something caught his attention, he could smell his brother's scent near by, barely, but he didn't know what he was up to... 'What are you up to Sesshoumaru...' He thought, while he unconsciously led the demon towards Sesshoumaru...  
  
Story continued:  
  
'Thoughts' "Talking" Scene change   
  
'Good brother your doing exactly what I wanted you too.' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk, before jumping out of his hiding place in an attack mode. His clawed hand went through the demons stomach bringing his intestines out with his hand when he attacked. Sesshoumaru's hand dripped poison acid that ate into the demons skin and sped into its blood stream quickly, while it screamed out in pain. The scent of the blood filling the air with a thick mild smell that assaulted the senses. The blood dripped from his hand in a bloody mess to the ground in a puddle that was quickly spreading out along the ground. Sesshoumaru wrinkled up his nose in disgust, before retracting his hand from the insides of the foul demon stomach, in a quick movement he sliced the intruding demons head off. The head rolled along the ground while the blood flew in fountains from its neck, the muscles of the body twitching constantly before it collapsed on to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand that was covered in the reeking smell of the blood and frowned. 'Best clean this off before I return to me room...' He thought, before walking into the forest where he knew a pond was near by, but not before saying, "Dispose of the body InuYasha."  
  
"But-But..." InuYasha complained.  
  
"Just do it. I don't need that smell flowing through my castle..." Sesshoumaru said in a monotonous voice, before disappearing into the forest.  
  
InuYasha cursed under his breath about arrogant brothers before disposing of the body with a swing of Tetsusaiga, disincarnating the body into nothing.

* * *

Sessylover-chan: OO!! and there goes the forest...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Are you trying to kill me?  
  
InuYasha: Uh...Why no! Not at all! innocent face  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: -.-' He only took a portion of the forest out not all of it!  
  
Sessylover-chan: ::insane mandark laughter::  
  
Everyone else: ::sweat drops::

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was at the pond washing his hand vigorously, in an attempt to wash the mild disgusting smell of blood, from the demon, off. He sighed after he finished cleaning his hand and pulling it out of the pond. Sesshoumaru could still smell the mild scent of the blood, but faintly, still on his hand. 'This will have to do for now...' He thought, flexing his hand and cracking the knuckled casually. He then turned around and jumped out of the forest, surprisingly not getting leaves or twigs in his silky hair, before landing gracefully on the balcony. InuYasha jumping on the terrace, and then swinging down onto the balcony soon followed him after. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder slightly, a bored look on his face, to give InuYasha a little of his attention. "InuYasha...what were you doing in the east wing of the castle when your room is located in the west wing?" He asked dryly, while looking at Sessinai's still form and frowned. 'She's not still paralyzed is she?'  
  
"I was exploring the castle..." InuYasha mumbled. "And then I heard a scream so...I panicked and ran into see what was wrong..." 'Its been so long sense I've been here...' He thought.  
  
"Well I-"Sesshoumaru was distracted when he suddenly heard a groan come from his...bed... which also distracted InuYasha causing them both to look in the direction of the source of the sound...

* * *

Sessinai's POV

* * *

I groaned and sat up rubbing my head and mumbling about lustful men and arrogant husbands. I was partly covered in a blanket along my chest while have my side was exposed with a slight bit of the side of my luscious round rather large breast. 'God...why was a born with large breasts...they make me look...sluttish and inviting for men...' I thought. I looked to the side to find, strangely, Sesshoumaru with a slight blush to his cheeks and InuYasha a dark red blush covering his whole face, which was facing her. 'Sesshoumaru looks so cute when he blushes...' I thought with a smirk that was hidden within the dark. "Sesshoumaru? InuYasha?" I said innocently. I smelt a slight scent that smelt of a mild, type of blood, but it was faint and coming from Sesshoumaru? I also smelt a different type of blood that smelt slightly similar to Sesshoumaru's own blood, yet half human. "InuYasha...are you wounded?" I asked in concern.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Feh. Nothing a nights rest couldn't heal. I'll be fine." InuYasha said in his cocky attitude. "Annou...are you alright Sessinai?" He suddenly asked in concern.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

"InuYasha you may leave...I'm sure your mate would like to clean that wound of yours..." I said dully while a slight jealousy began to form in the pit of his stomach. 'Why doesn't she show me that kind of affection and worry?!' I thought and almost growled. 'Why can't we ever have a conversation without fighting or arguing?' I frowned then. 'That's because she probably likes your brother better than you.' An evil voice said in the back of my mind. I almost growled in anger at the thought of MY mate showing interest in another. 'If she does I'll...I'll' 'You'll what? Rape her?' Chuckled the voice. 'You'd only end up with her being distant from you... she wouldn't even TRUST you if you did...' It continued. 'Shut up!' I yelled at the voice. I looked over my shoulder to find InuYasha still there. "I said to leave InuYasha!!!" I practically yelled scaring InuYasha that he ran out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

Sessinai POV

* * *

"Sesshoumaru...was yelling really necessary?" I said with a frown. 'What's he frustrated for now?' I paused in thought... 'Is he...jealous, because I'm showing concern for InuYasha?' I sighed and stood up not caring that I was half naked and walked towards him. I grabbed hold of his sleeves slightly smirking at his surprised reaction, and pulled him back to the bed and fell backwards bringing him with me so he was on top of me. I wrapped my hands around his thick neck, that begged to be bit, and softly kissed him. "There's no need to get jealous Sesshoumaru..." I nibbled on his ear, before whispering in his ear... "You know I'm all yours..." I almost said seductively before giving him another kiss only this one being deeper then the first.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, not kissing her back, but allowing her to kiss him. A single tear slipped past the barricade known as his eyelid to trail down his cheek somewhat and drips onto her eye. 'Why?' He wondered. 'Why is this happening to me? What is this I feel? Jealousy? I haven't felt that since father took on a new mate and gave InuYasha all his attention...I had cried then too. Will I cry every time I get jealous?'  
  
Sessinai opened her eyes in startlement when she felt something wet land on her eyelid to be surprised at finding Sesshoumaru crying. 'He's crying? But...why??' She frowned softly and brought him closer so he was crying on her shoulder and softly ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing comforting way. "It's ok..." She said softly. She rests her head on his shoulder, but said nothing else. 'Why is he crying? Well whatever he's crying for...he can cry on my shoulder...anytime...' She thought, burying her face in his hair to comfort him, yet to comfort her at feeling uneasy when he was crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep on her, during her shows of affection and comfort, which had calmed him.  
  
Sessinai slightly smiled at realizing he fell asleep. When she noticed his even breathing, and softly kissed his cheek and murmured. "Ashiteru...Sesshoumaru." She then closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber while holding Sesshoumaru in her arms gently.  
  
He slept well during that night...

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Sessinai woke up with a soft yawn she was still half naked from last nights events. She found Sesshoumaru half on her, his head resting on her shoulder and one arm around her, while his body cuddled against the side of her body for warmth. (Rin Sessys Girl: Sesshoumaru would look cute like that but there would have to be someone willing to draw a woman half naked...O.O;) Sessinai smiled softly. 'He looks like a angel when he sleeps...' She thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not wake up, not even when Jaken came in.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" Jaken screamed, throwing the tobira (door) open and running over to the futon.  
  
Sessinai had then lifted Sesshoumaru's head off her shoulder and placed it on the bed, before sitting up and glaring at Jaken. "Do you mind?! I'm half naked here AND Sesshoumaru is sleeping!" She growled.  
  
"Jaken...Leave now..." Sesshoumaru said sleepily.  
  
"But-But..." Jaken stuttered.  
  
"Jaken he said to leave. Are you disobeying your Lords order?" Sessinai said in a soft yawn.  
  
"No...I'd never!" Jaken said.  
  
"Then leave!" She said firmly.  
  
Jaken quickly ran out of the room squawking.  
  
"I get the feeling we need to lock the door at night..." She grumbled before laying back down.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned, standing up. "I have work to do...Damn..."  
  
Sessinai stood up and grabbed him by his sleeves, sense he slept in his clothes. "Oh...but can't it wait? Is it that important?" She asked, still being half naked. "Besides..." She said in a whisper. "You need a proper bath I can still smell blood on your hand." She said boldly, before grabbing a robe and towel that was near by. She let the rest of her sleeping kimono fall down not caring if she was doing this in front of Sesshoumaru and put the robe on. She then grabbed another robe and towel and boldly went towards him and, without warning, removed his haori. She slightly smiled at him before removing the rest of his clothing and placing the robe on. "Well shall we go bathe?"

* * *

O.O!! What! No way! Dude look at that! I love it! (Sessylover-chan)

* * *

Sesshoumaru was startled to say the least. But he recovered before she could take of his pants. "What, do you think you are-"But then his pants were somehow off and a robe replaced his clothes. "Shall we go bathe?" He heard her say. He wondered how two robes happened to be so near but shoved that out of his mind, scowling at the complexities this woman brought. "I suppose..."  
  
"Good." She said with a smile, giving him a soft peck on the lips, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bedroom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise from the soft kiss I received before I found myself being pulled out of the bedroom. 'I can't believe I agreed to...to...bathe with her! Am I going insane?' I thought, a blush slowly creeping to my cheeks as I watched her slim form, as she pulled me along. My eyes unconsciously traveled down the back of her form to stop at her hips, as they swayed back and forth. 'Wouldn't it be nice to see them doing something else?' A snide voice snickered. My eyes widened as an image of what "other" motions her hips could be doing. 'Gah! I will not think of such things and you shut up!' I yelled, thankfully, the voice had gone away, but the thought and image remained, and it only made my heart pound. My blush deepened when realization hit me... '...I'm going...TO SEE HER NAKED!? O.O' MY heart pounded faster within my chest 'She's going to see me naked?!' By now my whole face was a bright red. 'What have I gotten myself into...Why didn't I refuse?!' 'Because you want to see her naked that's why...' That damn snide voice said, as it came back again. 'SHUT UP!!!' I yelled again. 'You want to take her don't you...you want to see that twist of pleasure cross her face when your thrusting deep into her...that's why you didn't refuse...' The voice continued... 'Go away! Get out of MY head and leave me alone!' 'I'm afraid I can't do that I'm a part of you Sesshoumaru...' 'Then just shut up for now!' I growled, before being taken out of my thoughts by a soft voice...and that it was suddenly a little breezy down south...

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru??" Sessinai said in a soft voice trying to get his attention. She got no reaction from him and frowned. "Sesshoumaru snap out of it we're at the hot spring now..." Still no response from him, she mentally growled at him in her frustration. 'Is he ignoring me or...is he lost in his own thoughts? Well if he is...I'll just remove his robe...see if that grabs his attention...' She did just that, but also removed her own robe and slightly pulled on his arm, in hopes in getting a reaction this time, thankfully she did get one this time...  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down to find Sessinai looking up at him, butt naked, that caused his eyes to widen, and a blush to appear on his face. (Sessylover-chan: She shoulda kicked him into the spring! I was hoping she would...But NOO! Authoress RSG was cruel and didn't do it...uu poor Sessy...will he never get wet? oO;; ignore me guys...read on... Rin Sessys Girl: Do you have any idea how, 'poor Sessy...will he never get wet,' bad that sounds...X.X) He then realized he was also naked as well and blushed a deep red. "What-What is it?" He asked, embarrassed at being naked in front of her. Sesshoumaru watched her closely to see if her eyes were wondering at all to find that they did not, and he was somewhat thankful because of it, but at the same time disappointed...  
  
She looked straight up at him, her face not flattering nor her eyes wondering. "I said we're at the hot spring..." She said dryly. "You spacing out on me Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a smirk. "That doesn't matter..." She said suddenly. "Now... lets wash you up..." She softly purred, grabbing his hand bringing him towards the hot spring, while he blushed. She stepped down into the hot spring and dragged him in with her. "Sit..." She said, pushing him down, before sitting down next to him, her hip against his.

* * *

Sessylover-chan: an all'a sudden Jaken comes in and... xx ::was just hit in the head with a cast iron frying pan::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: --;; Idiot...::holds the cast iron frying pan:: No Jaken! He ruins everything!  
  
Hiei: ::pops out of nowhere nudges Lover with a foot:: Uh... ;; Why? Why?  
  
Kaiko: Hiei! Meet me in the closet, okay?  
  
Hiei: Okay!  
  
Sessylover-chan: Oh no you don't! ::is magically awake:: ::chases Hiei and Kaiko around with Sessinai's cast iron frying pan::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: ::sweat drops:: Um...Okay, now we know they're idiots, back to the fic.

* * *

"Woman what are you doing?" He said, his heart pounding from her closeness.

* * *

Sessinai's POV

* * *

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I said softly, I searched for his hand to find it resting between his legs along his inner thigh, and his arm resting on his leg. I blushed when I realized where my hand was and quickly took his hand within mine and brought it closer to me... "I'm going to properly wash your hand or...it will smell like blood for who knows how long..." I began to rub my hand against his softly, in a way massaging his hand; I then grabbed something from the edge of the hot spring that I rubbed along his hand causing a bubbly substance to form. 'Kagome called this body wash didn't she?' I thought to myself. 'It smells like cucumbers and melons...' I slightly smiled. 'Well it will never be able to replace his addicting scent of musky vanilla and roses...Did I just think his scent was addicting?! UGH! I'm adapting to him...'

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he felt her hand touch his leg then move between his legs, but quickly retreated with his...hand...when she realized where her hand was. 'What is she doing with my hand further more what is she GOING to DO with my hand?' He pondered, blushing softly when he felt her rub her hand against his, before catching her words...  
  
"I'm going to properly wash your hand or... it will smell like blood for who knows how long..." She had said.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her closely, but...she seemed to not notice him there as if the only thing that mattered was his hand... He watched her grab something off the side of the hot spring and rub it against his hand, to form a bubbly substance. His eyes widened. 'What kind of magic is this!?' He thought, seeing that she placed whatever it was back on the edge, he grabbed it quickly to see what exactly it was... "Body Wash?" He murmured out loud, causing Sessinai to snap out of her thoughts...  
  
"You want your body washed?" She asked, not completely sure she heard him correctly... Sessinai then looked at the bottle in his hand, placing his hand down into the water, a sign that she was done washing his hand, only...she unconsciously placed his hand on her thigh in the process. "Oh...Body Wash!" She said quickly catching herself. "It's Kagome's...she said it was used to wash your body during our conversation last night..." She said, as if she knew his question before he could ask it. Sessinai then noted the slight blush on his face that was slowly spreading out along his cheeks. She tilted her head in question of his blushing. 'What is he blushing about?' She wondered.  
  
'What is she trying to do?! Kill me from high blood pressure!?' His mind screamed. 'Oh shut up...you know you like the feel of her thigh...' That snide voice said. 'Shut up! I do not!' He mentally yelled at the voice blushing fiercely. 'Oh...but you do like it! You'd like nothing more then to move your hand into her inner thigh and-' 'SHUT UP! O.O I do not want to at all! Though...it would feel...nice...GAH!!!! My mind is being violated by perverted thoughts! X.X' 'You'd like to see that twist of pleasure on her face when your pumping into her wouldn't you...You'd like to feel her walls constricting around you wouldn't you...You'd like to hear her scream your name out of pleasure don't you...' Sesshoumaru's face by now was a deep red, as all these images went through his mind, his eyes widening considerably. He had then tensed when he felt something brush against his hand, that was resting on her upper thigh, and looked at her...  
  
Sessinai's eyes were traveling down his arm, while he seemed to be trapped in his own world, to see that his hand was resting on her thigh. She softly blushed, 'Did I put his hand there?' while she softly brushed her hand against his, grabbing his attention in doing so. Sessinai knew he was looking at her, she could feel his gaze on her, but she did not flatter under his gaze. She looked up at him innocently. "Sesshoumaru...did I put your hand there???" She asked softly, still playing with his hand softly.  
  
"H-H-Hai..." She heard him stutter out.  
  
"Thought so..." Sessinai murmured. "Would...you like me to bathe you?" She said softly, with parted lips, and wandering eyes that studied the lines of his muscles closely, before looking back up at him. "Well?" She purred softly, placing her hand on his chest to trail a finger down his chest softly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

She looked at me with a look of innocents that it was driving me insane, before she said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...did I put your hand here???" She said to me, while she played with my hand softly.  
  
"H-H-Hai..." I stuttered. 'WHY THE HELL AM I STUTTERING?! She's just a girl, no, a woman-child so why am I stuttering?!'  
  
"Thought so..." She had murmured out. "Would...you like me to bathe you?' She then asked.  
  
I blushed fiercely again and watched her closely. I noted her parted lips and wandering eyes, before she looked back up at me. 'Her parted lips are tempting aren't they...' An evil...yet...perverted voice said. 'You...Where the hell did you come from!?' 'Your raging hormones you horny bastard...' 'Who are you calling horny!? I am not horny what so ever!' I yelled mentally in my defense. 'Oh really? Then maybe you should look down...' The voice chuckled out. I looked down and my eyes widened, I quickly shut my legs and placed my hands between them.  
  
"Well?" I heard her purr then, before she placed her hand on my chest and ran a finger down it.  
  
I gave into her intoxicating touch and unconsciously began to purr loudly. 'Look at you...giving into her touch so easily...your practically desperate for her! And she's willing to...can't you see she's seducing you! She wants it! Give it to her...' I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts when I heard...giggling...before I could yell at the voice in a response. I looked down at Sessinai to find her giggling, but...why? I watched her calm down before she placed her hand on my chest again and start giggling again. 'My purring vibrations are...tickling her?' I paused in thought. 'When did I start purring?!' 'When she started running her fingers along your chest you purring dog...' 'OH SHUT UP!!' I immediately stopped purring, much to the displeasure of Sessinai, and suddenly remembered the last thing she said...Before I could say anything she repeated the question.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru do you want me to bathe you? Or... would you like to keep purring for me?" She purred, playfully at me.  
  
"I-I-I guess so..." I murmured out. 'Why did I just say that?! Last thing I need is for her to move her hands between my legs...and...discover...' I didn't finish my thought, I didn't need to...I only blushed at how she might react...

* * *

Sessinai's POV

* * *

I giggled out loud. 'He's purring!' I giggled some more. 'And it tickles!' I felt his eyes on me, as he watched me calm down and place my hand on his chest again to start giggling once again, but short after he stopped purring, much to my displeasure, and frowned slightly, before asking him again. "Well Sesshoumaru do you want me to bathe you? Or...would you like to keep purring for me?" I purred, playfully at him.  
  
"I-I-I guess so..." He had murmured out, before he blushed for some reason that I didn't know of.  
  
"Good!" I chirped cheerfully, grabbing the body wash and rubbing some on his chest. She watched as he blushed softly and smirked slightly at what I had in mind to say... "If you like Sesshoumaru...you can wash and explore my body..." I teased playfully...His eyes widened in complete surprise and shock and I could only grin at his reaction. "Well?" I said licking his cheek softly, while rubbing his chest more thoroughly.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise and shock after hearing her say,  
  
"If you like Sesshoumaru...you can wash and explore my body..." to him. "Well?" She continued, before licking his check softly and rubbing his chest more thoroughly.  
  
'Do it...you know you want to explore her body...' That damn evil perverted voice said. He couldn't deny it anymore...he did WANT to touch her and explore her body, and BADLY, out of need... He groaned inwardly. 'What is she doing to me?!' His mind screamed, while his body screamed to touch her... 'Maybe she wants you to take her...only she's doing that with her body language instead...' The voice said...'Take her...you know your just dieing too...' It continued. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, his heart pounding madly, thankful that the smell of cucumbers and melons where stronger then the scent of his arousal...Sesshoumaru raised a hand shakily, 'I...I need to touch her now...!!' 'Yes touch her cotton like skin and silky lips...' he cupped her chin, softly moving his thumb across her silky lips, before aggressively pulling her face closer to his eyeing her lips hungrily. 'Just one kiss...that's all I need...' He thought, before crushing his lips against her soft ones aggressively, but more in need than demand, he heard her moan against his lips and it only excited him that he grabbed her waist...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: I think I'm going to end it here .'' just to be evil!! XD  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now I'm curious in what's going to happen next... ::grins::  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Trust me...your not going to get what you want muahahahaha!!! XD  
  
Sessylover-chan: HEHEHE!! I LOVE THIS CLIFFY!! So evil and abrupt! XD ::evil mandark laugh::  
  
Everyone else: Oo;;;;  
  
InuYasha: She worries me sometimes...vv'  
  
Kagome: I know how you feel... VV'''  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Anyway... we are getting off subject... So that's all for today people and please review! 


	7. Chappie six

Disclaimer thingy:  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: And we are back!! lol with chapter 6 believe it or not And No Y.Y I don't own InuYasha and co. ::sighs sadly while sniffling:: Though I'd sale all my drawings for money and buy them!   
  
Sesshoumaru: Well...I already bought you so...I don't care   
  
Rin Sessys Girl: T.T well you better worry when I find a way to own you!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::snickers:: Like that's ever going to happen...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Oh shut up! Y.Y lets move on to the chapter please!!  
  
Last Time...: Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise and shock after hearing her say,  
  
"If you like Sesshoumaru...you can wash and explore my body..." to him. "Well?" She continued, before licking his check softly and rubbing his chest more thoroughly.  
  
'Do it...you know you want to explore her body...' That damn evil perverted voice said. He couldn't deny it anymore...he did WANT to touch her and explore her body, and BADLY, out of need... He groaned inwardly. 'What is she doing to me?!' His mind screamed, while his body screamed to touch her... 'Maybe she wants you to take her...only she's doing that with her body language instead...' The voice said...'Take her...you know your just dieing too...' It continued. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, his heart pounding madly, thankful that the smell of cucumbers and melons where stronger then the scent of his arousal...Sesshoumaru raised a hand shakily, 'I...I need to touch her now...!!' 'Yes touch her cotton like skin and silky lips...' he cupped her chin, softly moving his thumb across her silky lips, before aggressively pulling her face closer to his eyeing her lips hungrily. 'Just one kiss...that's all I need...' He thought, before crushing his lips against her soft ones aggressively, but more in need than demand, he heard her moan against his lips and it only excited him that he grabbed her waist...  
  
Continuing story: Just then...Sachiko the kitchen servant walked in. Sesshoumaru was thankful that the curtain was up and had pulled away, leaving a breathless Sessinai by his side gasping for air. Sesshoumaru quickly moved to the side to pop his head out of the curtain, with an annoyed look on his face. "Sachiko what is it?"  
  
"InuYasha has requested to see you Sesshoumaru-sama." Sachiko said. 'God what I wouldn't give to roll around in bed with that man!!!' She thought, while trying not to go weak in the knees from the sight of him with water glistening down his body.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru heard Sessinai pant out heavily, causing him to turn and look at her with a grin on his face. She had her hand over her chest while she panted for air, but she looked so inviting at the moment and beautiful that he didn't care.  
  
"Tell InuYasha that...I have more important business to tend..." Sesshoumaru said, before returning to Sessinai.  
  
Sachiko bowed deeply before leaving the couple alone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Sessinai gasped in surprise when he swooped down to steal another kiss and moaned against his lips again, once again exciting him that he pulled her closer to his body. Sessinai gasped sharply when she felt something large and firm against her inner thigh, before she gasped out loudly, when she found herself being lift out of the hot spring and placed on the edge of it. "Sesshoumaru!!!" She said firmer, in her surprise, as he placed himself a top of her. She began to panic when she felt that large, firm, substance rubbing against her inner thigh again. She instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away, while he attacked her neck with his lips, to only succeed in flipping him over with her on top of him. Sessinai blushed fiercely when she realized what she was sitting on and what was grazing her 'flower,' while he growled seductively up at her. She then took the chance to remove herself from him and quickly grabbed her towel and robe and sprinted out the doors in her panicked state.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up slightly annoyed and upset that she ran out on him, while frowning. 'Does she not accept me as her mate? Am...I not good enough for her?' 'Don't make me laugh! Any woman would die to be with you!' That snide voice spoke up again. 'I know that...but she is not like the other women she does not throw herself at my feet or willingly comes to me...and she is disobedient...' 'Yes...but you enjoy her disobedients...and you most likely scared her off from moving in on her just a little too fast...take it slowly Sesshoumaru...she'll come to you sooner or later...' The snide voice said before fading away.  
  
Sesshoumaru realized that the voice was right, though he hate to admit it, he did need to take things slowly, she was to shy when his manhood came into contact with her 'flower'... 'But...I can't afford her getting raped either...and the longer I wait to take her the more vulnerable she is to other men...and if she is raped she'd be useless in baring me a heir...she'd be a useless mate!' He thought in frustration, while his face scrunched up in a snarl. 'Is that all she is to you? Something to use to bare a heir and then thrown away after her use has been fulfilled?' A unfamiliar voice said... 'Maybe she was right then...she is just a useless piece of trash that's only good for giving you what you want then thrown away after words just something that is used for only one thing!' The voice hissed out defensively. Sesshoumaru frowned. He never considered her as something to use and dispose after words. He remember her saying these words before and it hurt when she did say those words... 'She's not an object of possession...Sesshoumaru...she needs attention, care, affection, but most of all she needs to be loved Sesshoumaru...you can't just use her to bare your heir you selfish bastard there would be no relationship at all and she'd never allow you too to begin with or get near her if that's the case...' That unfamiliar voice continued. Something told Sesshoumaru that the voice was right...if he wanted her to bare a heir for him he couldn't force her and he would have to make a exception for her and form a relationship with her, but did he want to form one with a woman like herself was the question... 'I'm infatuated to her I'll admit that, but am I able to love her and show her the attention she deserves?' He thought with a frown.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his towel and robe with a sigh. He wrapped the towel around his waist before placing the robe on and tying it securely, before walking out of the bathing room. He followed her scent back to the bedroom, but surprisingly did not find her within the room. Sesshoumaru quickly dressed and went in search of her in thought.

* * *

At the Dojo

* * *

Sessinai stood within the dojo, surprisingly in a fighting stance and in one of Sesshoumaru's fighting clothing, (Rin Sessys Girl: Which he wears all the time...-.-') which was two sizes too big on her. Because of this it exposed her shoulders and the sleeves hid her hands, no matter how far she out stretched them. The pants hung down on one side of her hip and hid her feet, but being the stubborn youkai that she was she did not care, and practiced fighting in this condition, surprisingly not tripping... She was constantly attacking fighting dummies hanging from the ceiling of the dojo. Shippo, being on one side of the dojo by a row of ropes, was helping by raising and dropping dummies so it appeared to be like a surprise attack, if she were in real danger and against real youkai, the dummies falling from different area's of the ceiling around her. Sessinai twirled around swinging a kick at a dummy breaking it off of its rope, making it fly towards Shippo as he let go of one of the ropes, stepping off to the side to avoid being hit. The dummy dropped from above her and she flipped back on to her hands wrapping her legs around the neck of the dummy and making a twisting movement with her legs snapping the head off, just then Sesshoumaru happened to walk in...  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in with a look of surprise on his face at finding Sessinai in the position she was in. She was peacefully hanging from the shoulders of a dummy, her hands hanging above her head and the sleeves dragging on the ground as she swung slightly on it, with her stomach exposed to all eyes. His eyes immediately went to the sleeves dragging on the ground... 'Wait a minute...is she wearing-' 'Yes, Sessy, she is wearing your clothes...' A voice coed teasingly. 'You know you think she looks inviting because of it... Doesn't it feel right to see her in your clothes? It makes it appear like she really does belong you, doesn't it?' The voice continued... 'Oh great not you again... -.-' Sesshoumaru thought while images popped out of the gutter as he imagined her laying on the ground in the position she was in, with him on top of her, his hands holding hers up above her head with him between her legs, her legs bent at the knee's, the side of his hips rubbing against her thighs while... (Sessylover-chan: Ok! We get the picture! O.O; Rin Sessys Girl: vv I'm sorry...but Sessy has hentai thoughts! ; continues her sentence) grinding into her. (Sessylover-chan: My mind has been violated with dirty images! XX) He shook his head violently. 'Why is it when ever you are around I think of things I've never thought of or really should or want to be thinking about? --;' 'Just lucky I guess! ' The voice said cheerfully. 'Yeah...riiiight...vv' You got to be kidding me...' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically before walking towards her and looking over the shoulders of the headless dummy, eyeing the head on the ground a few feet away. "Hello..." He said slyly like a fox. 'That didn't come out right...' He thought with a frown.  
  
Sessinai gasped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs around his neck tightly...

* * *

Shippo's POV

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes!! OO I had to contain myself from bursting out in laughter from the sight of Sesshoumaru's face between Sessinai's legs. 'I hope he's enjoying himself...' I thought with a chuckle. "I'm sure she smells enticing 'Sessy,' but...it's rude of you to do that out in the open..." I said slyly. He growled against her thigh and she blushed fiercely. "What was that 'Sessy?' Speak up I can't hear you..." I teased as I watched him raise his hands and grab onto Sessinai's legs to remove them from his neck, but continued to hold her legs as he glared at me.  
  
"If you, Kitsune brat, wish to keep your head you best shut up..." Sesshoumaru growled out at me.  
  
"And if you wish to keep your head, you WON'T follow out that threat..." I boldly said back. I noticed Sessinai was getting nervous and uneasy as Sesshoumaru began to growl dangerously and shifting like he would attack me. But before he could do that Sessinai wrapped her legs back around Sesshoumaru's neck, sending his face back between her legs uncomfortably.  
  
"Shippo, could you please leave now..." She said nervously while she blushed prettily. I nod my head in her direction and quickly left the dojo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

"The Hell..." I said against her thigh, blushing brightly when her thighs tightened around me. 'Ok...just exactly HOW am I going to get out of this predicament?' I thought. 'Oh I wouldn't change a thing you look perfectly fine where you are!' That evil perverted voice said, before my ears perked up at the sound of a voice.  
  
"I'm sure she smells enticing 'Sessy,' but...it's rude of you to do that out in the open..." I heard the kitsune brat say making my blood boil.  
  
I growled against her thigh, unconsciously making her blush, the only thing keeping me from killing the disobedient brat was her scent mingled with mine... 'Even your clothes smells like you Sesshoumaru and now it's mingling with hers...' Chuckled a snide voice, before I heard the brat speak again.  
  
"What was that 'Sessy?' Speak up I can't hear you..." Shippo teased.  
  
I raised my hands and grabbed onto Sessinai's legs to remove them from me neck, but did not let her go in fear that she would hurt herself if I did and glared at the brat that dare defy me. "If you, Kitsune brat, wish to keep your head you best shut up..." I growled out.  
  
"And if you wish to keep your head, you WON'T follow out that threat..." The brat said boldly, to ME, of all people!!  
  
I could feel Sessinai fidgeting within my hands, but paid no attention to it as I growled dangerously and shifted into a attack stance. I suddenly felt a sudden movement come from Sessinai and I slightly turned my head to look at her to be startled when I found my face between her legs once again, as she swung her legs back around my neck, flustering me. 'Damn this woman!! How can she fluster me so?' I thought frustrated.  
  
"Shippo could you please leave now..." I heard her say nervously as the sound of footsteps and the dojo doors being open and closed filled the air.  
  
'She's protecting him from me!!' I growled mentally, before my senses were assaulted by her scent mingled with mine, only this time it was stronger, causing me to relax significantly...

* * *

Sessinai's POV

* * *

I blushed fiercely at realizing what I did and to WHOM I did it to...  
  
"I'm sure she smells enticing 'Sessy,' but...it's rude of you to do that out in the open..." I heard Shippo say making Sesshoumaru growl against my thigh.  
  
My eyes widened from the vibrations coursing up and down my inner thigh and blushed bright as a cherry.  
  
"What was that 'Sessy?' Speak up I can't hear you..." Shippo teased.  
  
I watched as Sesshoumaru raised his hands and grabbed, specifically, my thighs to remove them from his neck. He glanced at me for just a moment, still holding me up with his hands, and to be honest I was grateful he didn't let me go to collide with the dojo floor. Sesshoumaru glared over at Shippo and I became nervous immediately.  
  
"If you, Kitsune brat, wish to keep your head you best shut up..." Sesshoumaru growled out at Shippo.  
  
'This does not pose well...' I mentally thought, keeping a weary eye on Sesshoumaru. "And if you wish to keep your head, you WON'T follow out that threat..." Shippo said boldly back.  
  
I suddenly became on edge and uneasy when Sesshoumaru growled dangerously and shifted his feet into a more of an attack mode that promised a bitter end for the Kitsune boy. 'He's going to kill him!' I thought in a panic. 'How the hell am I suppose to stop him from doing that?!' My mind screamed. Then an idea began to form in the back of my head... I groaned inwardly. ' I'm not going to like this, but if it's to stop him from harming the kitsune then I guess I have no choice...' I began to shift within Sesshoumaru's hands, grabbing his attention in the act, that he slightly turned his head to face me. I then took the opportunity to rewrap my legs back around his neck, sending his face back between my legs. I held back a yelp of surprise from my own mistake of using to much force in the act, he struggled to get out again, but I didn't allow him to this time while I blushed fiercely. "Shippo, could you please leave now..." I said nervously, Shippo nodded his head and quickly left the dojo the only sound that announced he left was that of his footsteps and the opening and closing of the dojo doors. I contemplated on loosening my grip on him, but had second thoughts of how he might react after what I did. It was then did I notice that he had relaxed and had one side of his face leaning against my inner thigh as if in contentment. The very thought of him being relaxed in contentment with his face between a woman's legs made me blush fiercely at what came to mind why...  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Sorry I had to have all three of their point of views of the situation and besides AG (Acting Girl) likes it when I do point of views of characters So there! XP and I think it's time to switch scenes don't you?! How about to...InuYasha & Kagome? Or maybe even Jaken & Rin?! Or even better...maybe even to...kukuku...NARAKU!! XD well tell me what you think and I think I'm going to end this chapter here and I'm sorry that it's kinda short and all...so...thanks for reading and review!! If I were to make a story called "What if Hiei Ruled the World?" would anyone read it?? It would most likely turn out into a humor story with the help of my friend... She's such a humor queen...  
  
Sessylover-chan: I would!! Sounds hilarious! XD  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Mmhmm... I'm sure you would... but I wasn't asking you I was asking the readers...  
  
Sessylover-chan: vv Fine be that way...  
  
InuYasha: Ok will you two just shut up already and let the readers review?  
  
Rin Sessys Girl: Watch it Inu...or I'll neuter you I swear!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::hides at hearing the word neuter in fear::  
  
InuYasha: ::shuts up::  
  
Hiei: Has anyone seen Kaiko??  
  
Sessylover-chan: Why you!! ::grabs cast iron frying pan and chases Hiei angrily::  
  
Hiei: ::runs in fear::  
  
Everyone: ::watches in good humor:: Well...um...bye! ::grabs popcorn to watch the show:: 


	8. Chappie seven

Disclaimer thingy: Um...Hi again. ::sweat drops:: it's been awhile I know but I've been slacking...a lot... so here's the disclaimer "I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!!!"

RSG: Ok since no one has told me what they want me to do, except one kind hearted soul...just not in her review, but physically...if you can even call it that...and because she was the only one that said anything I'm continuing the scene I'm on just for her.

Last Time:

Sessinai's POV  
  
I blushed fiercely at realizing what I did and to WHOM I did it to...

"I'm sure she smells enticing 'Sessy,' but...it's rude of you to do that out in the open..." I heard Shippo say making Sesshoumaru growl against my thigh.

My eyes widened from the vibrations coursing up and down my inner thigh and blushed bright as a cherry.

"What was that 'Sessy?' Speak up I can't hear you..." Shippo teased.

I watched as Sesshoumaru raised his hands and grabbed, specifically, my thighs to remove them from his neck. He glanced at me for just a moment, still holding me up with his hands, and to be honest I was grateful he didn't let me go to collide with the dojo floor. Sesshoumaru glared over at Shippo and I became nervous immediately.

"If you, Kitsune brat, wish to keep your head you best shut up..." Sesshoumaru growled out at Shippo.

'This does not pose well...' I mentally thought, keeping a weary eye on Sesshoumaru.

"And if you wish to keep your head, you WON'T follow out that threat..." Shippo said boldly back.

I suddenly became on edge and uneasy when Sesshoumaru growled dangerously and shifted his feet into a more of an attack mode that promised a bitter end for the Kitsune boy. 'He's going to kill him!' I thought in a panic. 'How the hell am I suppose to stop him from doing that?!' My mind screamed. Then an idea began to form in the back of my head... I groaned inwardly. ' I'm not going to like this, but if it's to stop him from harming the kitsune then I guess I have no choice...' I began to shift within Sesshoumaru's hands, grabbing his attention in the act, that he slightly turned his head to face me. I then took the opportunity to rewrap my legs back around his neck, sending his face back between my legs. I held back a yelp of surprise from my own mistake of using to much force in the act, he struggled to get out again, but I didn't allow him to this time while I blushed fiercely. "Shippo, could you please leave now..." I said nervously, Shippo nodded his head and quickly left the dojo the only sound that announced he left was that of his footsteps and the opening and closing of the dojo doors. I contemplated on loosening my grip on him, but had second thoughts of how he might react after what I did. It was then did I notice that he had relaxed and had one side of his face leaning against my inner thigh as if in contentment. The very thought of him being relaxed in contentment with his face between a woman's legs made me blush fiercely at what came to mind why... 

Continued:

"Sesshoumaru?" Came a shy, nervous voice. Sessinai fidgeted when he didn't reply to her call. "S-Sesshoumaru?" She stuttered out this time. Still there was no reply... Sessinai, worried that something was wrong pulled herself up, using Sesshoumaru as support with her legs, until the rope the dummy hung from was in reach of her hands to pull herself into a sitting position on the dummies shoulders. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked again, hoping for a response this time.

Sesshoumaru grunted in response so she'd stop panicking, as if something bad happened to him. 'Women...their so easily scared...' He thought in amusement at hearing her sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru smirked at taking advantage of her relaxed state while opening one eye to look up at her. Surprisingly he found her watching him...closely... He opened his other eye to look up at her curiously to be startled when she started...laughing? He frowned in confusion, "What are you laughing at?" he asked against her leg, but he knew she caught his words...

"You!" Sessinai said in laughter, the only thing keeping her from collapsing on him being the rope she held on.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow in question. "Me? How am I amusing?" He growled slightly.

"The fact that you're between a woman's legs and only half your head is showing and you're looking up at me is what's so amusing..." She giggled out; "You also look predatorily...just imaging half your head popping out of the sand and you looking up at someone just makes a very amusing image appear in mind..."

Sesshoumaru paused in thought allowing this image Sessinai described to form in mind. He chuckled softly, "I guess that would be amusing to see..." agreeing with her for once.

Sessinai blinked in surprise, 'Is...he agreeing with me?!' she wondered in her shock. She unconsciously let him go and pulled him up to his feet so he stood tall hovering over her. She then grasped his face pulling it toward her putting her cheek against his forehead in worry. "Sess-O are you...feeling ok?"

'Great...another nickname...' He thought while blushing fiercely. "I-I...feel fine!" Sesshoumaru stuttered out in a growl.

"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Sesshoumaru said quickly.

Sessinai sighed softly yet still unsure if he was all right... "If you say so..." She murmured out softly, as she began to pull away.

"Are you saying this Sesshoumaru is a liar?" He growled out annoyed, but coldly, grasping her collar, of his clothing that she was wearing mind you, to bring her face closer to his.

She blushed prettily, looking up at him shyly. "N-No!! Of course not!!" 'Oh God! To close to close to close!!!'

He smiled coldly, noticing her obvious distress of his closeness, while he cupped her face and tilted it upwards so she was looking into his eyes. For once he let his normal mature act fall that his face showed his emotions as well as his eyes. He snapped the rope out of annoyance that the dummy hung on, catching her as she gasped out, when it fell to the ground, bringing her closer to him. He brought her face back to his so she was facing him once more, instead of where her legs ended up on his body.

She blushed fiercely. "Se-Sesshoumaru...annou...what are you doing?" She asked nervously, fidgeting in his arms from being on edge.

He placed a delicate finger to her lips to silence her, before removing it and leaning down to gently steal her lips at first softly then more demandingly, his ears twitching at the gentle sound of her escaped gasp.

'Ooooh what is he doing to me!! Though...he is a good kisser... GAH!! What am I thinking!?!?! Oh damn him!! Damn him to Hell!!! Damn him...for being so intoxicating... Mmm... GAH!! There I go again!!' She mentally kicked herself for giving into him so easily, until she suddenly realized that he had broken the kiss, but oh so painfully slowly. It was also probably when she realized his tongue was in her mouth also... 'Oh my God!! How did he get in there?!?! With out me noticing either?!!?!?' She breathed out heavily, her breath mingling with his while she looked up at him panting softly. She scrunched up her face slightly in confusion, to open her mouth to ask... "Sess-" but was broken off...

"Shh..." He said softly while cupping her face, before simply holding her in his arms and letting his cheek rest upon her head. "Ashitaru... Sessinai..." He said softly, that even he couldn't hear him self clearly...

RSG: Wow um... major short chapter but like in my Author's Note... I have come to a writer's block and I kinda need suggestions. And another thing I really didn't like was the way this chapter turned out completely NOT what I had in mind... But I couldn't leave you all hanging forever so I'll just give it to you anyway... Ciao!


	9. Responses and Possible Spoilers?

RSG: Guess who? Yeah…um You guessed right! Anyway out of lack of anything better do. You're author will insanely respond to all the reviews for this, for lack of doing it through the story. I appreciate those who liked it by, the way. But when I look over it, it seemed…done poorly. I'll admit that. I'd have to say the things I never put up that I write secretly are probably done better. But why should I complain? At least a selected few enjoyed it and were entertained in some sick way. I'm contemplating on writing something soon and putting it up though. Those who want nothing more then Kagome bashing will most likely like it. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Kagome it just goes with the plot, that is...if it's ever put up. Anyway enough dull talk lets move on to the responses I've abused to replying to, no matter what chapter they are from.

Prologue Responses:

Dunthonwen: Hey! Thanks for liking it since chapter one! I really appreciate the support!

Acting girl: Leaving eh? We'll miss you! Or at least I will.

Xkuroxshinobix: You really think so? Nah you're pulling my leg I know it! I'm not that great. Or the stuff I write nowadays is most likely better...

Fluffyscatdemon: Thanks for the love Fluffy!

Allore NightShadow: For your information dear... I fixed a few things. Specifically ones you seemed all so highly annoyed with. Prologue format was fixed hopefully to YOUR likings, if not then why don't you just do it your self? Second it wasn't I who wrote the Prologue to begin with. It was my partner in writing this story. I attempted to fix it like I said before. Third the Pen Name was also fixed as you can boldly see I went back to my original. Fourth and IF I ever feel like finishing this story I'll make sure to throw in some flaws for the character to make your day bright and sunny. Though if you had read the prologue you would have spotted a flaw in her character already there. I think I've made my self quite clear.

Kellie: Thanks for liking the stories Kellie! Much appreciated!

Milacute04: As you can see. This is a Sessy/OC thingie. I , for one, HATE RIN/SESSY PAIRING! ;coughs and clears throat to calm herself down; I prefer to keep as far away from them as possible. They simply disturb me, for all I see with those two is a father daughter relationship. Especially seeing how she grew up with him as a child and saw from my point of view saw him as a father figure, her savior. It's just disturbing for that view to change into a sexual one suddenly with age. If I were to continue it, the major conflict would be of course Naraku, whom thought was dead 10 years ago. He'd cause some major problems for our two young lovers. But now that I think about it maybe I will redo this at some point in the story to work out the wrinkles. The world may never know.

EternalShadow: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I just never saw you during the other chapters! ;shrugs; Oh well.

Chapter 1:

Dunthonwen: XD You always say that! lol Not that I don't mind. At least someone is enjoying it.

Milacute04: ;laughs; Yes he is, isn't he? Such a nosy bastard...

_Sesshoumaru: I heard that... --_

;looks away innocently; You heard nothing nosy butt.

Chapter2:

Acting girl: I'll try to do the changing point of views more for you. If...this thing is ever continued… ;;

Me-dreaming-zzz: ;blinks; This story is God? You mean good right? ;laughs; I don't think it's anywhere near God, so it must have been good.

Chapter3:

Acting girl: ;laughs; You liked that huh? Maybe I should inflict more pain on the toad for your enjoyment and entertainment? Wait... I think I already have. XD ;laughs;

Chapter4:

Raven star: Thanks raven star! We both appreciate it.

Author note:

Elf-princess4: More? I gave you more! Be happy! But the chances of "more" coming after words... are slim to nothing...

Allore NightShadow: One, I'm very anti-social. Two, when I want my artist talents to be noticed they are simply second glanced at to go back to paying attention to my friends work even though I've been at it longer, I'm the one that inspired her to draw, cause she wanted to be just like me. Now all she's done is stolen and cheated me out of what I once loved to do and be noticed for. I'm simply ignored and a outcast and the only person who knows I'm better then her and better then them is another friend of mine that is equally an outcast, whom considers me as her sister, rather then just friends. How can I find a beam of light of guidance now, depression is all that finds me, followed by a dark cloud of stress.

Sasha: ;laughs; Bet you're thinking wrong about that now? I didn't go far with this now did I? It died off shortly, quite literally.

Raven domis: ;tilts her head in question; Collected passwords for our great skills we have written? That's an odd thing to say and confusing even. ;shrugs; As long as you like it I guess...

Chapter5:

Acting girl: ;cackles like Naraku?; Kukukukuku... I'm just an evil person, but you know you love me... XD

Sakuya-Pepper: Aw thanks for the love.

Chapter6:

Acting girl: ;laughs; Liked that chapter did you? XD Good thing I was writing the next chapter as you spoke, though again I wasn't pleased with the out come of it...

Wandering-Aangel: She'd be sending lots of flames would she? Well... I'm quite possessive of Sessy dear too you know.; But her mistake would be flaming The Flamer Killer, that's how the authors I read from know me.. So she better watch herself, or she might get bite right back ten times worse.

Ladysasha: ;chuckles; You better keep that demon back, or she might get her ass whooped. Thanks, anyway for enjoying the story.

Chapter7:

Dunthonwen: Unfortunately yes I still am in the slumps. But like I said before I didn't like how this chapter even turned out, I might even rewrite the story at some point in the story where I didn't like it or felt that it could have been better. Anyway glad it entertained you!

Acting girl: Welcome back to Sorry for it's shortness but like I keep saying time and time again I wasn't happy with the out come of this chapter! I'll probably rewrite the story somewhere along the lines...

Gabbo+BoBo: ;laughs; Thanks! XD I know I'm a sick perv, but I can't help that now can I? Besides you seem to like it anyway! XD

Sesshoumarulover713: Well, well, If it isn't my co-worker... --;; Some nerve you have showing your ugly head around here. I should kick you... Really I should... It's not that I don't know what I wanted to do with this it's what I need to put in between that's killing me. I need fillers...evil fillers...

_Sesshoumaru: ;eyebrow twitches; I hate fillers..._

_InuYasha: I should kill them with Tetsusaiga..._

_Sesshoumaru: No I should kill them with Tokijin..._

_InuYasha: Who said you could kill them!_

_Sesshoumaru: I did you worthless hanyou! ;InuYasha and Sesshoumaru lunge at each other rolling around on the ground and causing a ruckus, and several large dirt clouds to form;_

Oh great... Now look what I started. Wonderful._ --_

Xkuroxshinobix: I'm so sorry! T-T I know I'm taking forever in doing updates! But as of now I'd have to say this is pretty much discontinued, until I can figure out what to do with filler ins'.

RSG: Heh..if you bothered reading all of them you'd be surprised at how much you get to know your author, more then you ever wished for. Until I find my groove for this story it's discontinued. Sorry to all those faithful reviewers out there.

I just wanted to make this clear... : I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but RMSM is in a sense on hold, one because I'm rewriting it, (other information in profile at bottom) and two my muse or fellow writing buddy is missing and has yet to contact me... I appreciate your praise though. Unfortunately the biggest changes are happening in chapter 3 and once I get hold of my muse and snap a whip at her.. (not literally) and make her change a few reactions from a certain character will we move on to rewriting chapter 4 and so forth until we can get a new updated chapter in there. So please have patients with me! When it comes to moving things along I'm not exactly quick witted or fast on my feet!

Love,

RSG.


End file.
